A Walk in Your Shoes
by Cheiri Blossom
Summary: Ranma, Akane, and family travel to Jusenkyo Springs to lift the curses on Ranma and Genma. They manage to find 'the accursed spring of a drowned boy', but one problem. The wrong person falls into it. PG13 for swearing!
1. Chapter 1

****

Author's Note: First Ranma fic! I want it to be funny and I hope people read it! It's like treading in deep water. I'm not good at swimming. ^-^`

****

Disclaimer: Never have, never will own Ranma and friends.

****

Chapter 1

A setting so serene lay before the family. Misty springs flooded the grounds. Steam rose off the water and expanded warmly in the air. Bamboo poles stood courageously in the damp grounds. The scene that lay before the Tendo-Saotome family could only be called Jusenkyo Springs.

" It's so beautiful." Akane whispered in awe. Her bag was about three times bigger than her head. She held it on her back easily. Ranma was next to her and stared at the scenery, bored. He trudged ahead of his family unexcited by his surroundings.

" Ranma, my boy, enjoy the scenery. Stop to smell the roses once in a while." Mr. Saotome said joyfully clapping his hand on his son's shoulder.

" Don't touch me Pop!" Ranma said walking forward hurriedly. Genma looked after his son and then turned his view to his good friend and brother-in-law, Soun Tendo. He shrugged his shoulders for he was as loss as Genma himself.

" I think I understand what Ranma is feeling." Said a soft but gentle voice from behind the crowd. They all turned to see one of Soun's daughters, Kasumi. " This place brings up a lot of unhappy memories for him. Also for you, Mr. Saotome."

" How come I'm not feeling miserable and depressed and acting like a sissy girl?" Genma asked raising his voice so his son could here. Ranma felt a tweak of anger but resisted the urge to beat his father's face in.

" This happened to Ranma at a…younger age than you. He still has a future." Kasumi said unintentionally making fun of Genma's age. Ranma listened to Kasumi but refused to be dampened by what she had said.

(I don't care about this place.) Ranma thought annoyed. He looked up at the crimson sky. They had traveled for weeks to get here. The sun was setting leaving its bright stain on the sky.

" Hey." Said an exasperated voice from his side. He turned to see Akane, his fiancée, staring at the sunset he was just viewing.

"Beautiful…" He mumbled. Akane jumped by the words that had come out of his mouth. " I mean the sunset." He explained when he saw her startled face. Akane felt her heart drop with disappointment and took on an annoyed disposition.

"What?" Ranma asked slightly getting agitated also.

" Why are you so depressed to be here?" Akane asked changing the subject.

" I'm not depressed." He said and sighed. " I'm anxious. To think there might be a spring with a drowned boy is making me eager. I want this curse off of me." He said angrily. Akane looked up at him surprised. She had never seen this side of him before.

" Ranma…" Akane said softly. She touched his arm comfortingly.

" But it's nothing a stupid tomboy like yourself should be concerned with." Ranma said meanly. Akane felt her brow twitched. 

" You're so stupid, you stupid idiot! I hate you Ranma!" She said punching him. Caught off guard, Ranma fell backwards clumsily into the nearest spring. " Ranma!" Akane yelled alarmed. She knelt quickly down to the edge of the spring. Bubble came from the bottom of the water.

(Ranma you know I can't swim! Please surface!) She thought squeezing her eyes shut painfully. Ranma's ruby hair peaked from the below.

" Why'd you go and do that Akane?!" She shouted angrily. Ranma climbed out soaked to the bone. She untied her hair and wrung it dry.

" Why are you still a girl?" Akane asked.

" That because he fall in cursed spring of drown girl." The guide said from behind Ranma. Ranma jumped and whirled around. She faced a stubby Chinese man.

" You know which spring is which?!" Ranma exclaimed hopefully.

" Yes." He said briefly.

" Which one is the spring of a drowned boy?!" Ranma asked grabbing the guide's shoulders.

" It on other side of springs. There a big boulder next to it. You can't miss it." He said pointing in the far direction. Ranma sprang to life and hopped on to the bamboo poles.

" Ranma wait for me!" Akane said climbing up an adjacent pole. Girl-type Ranma effortlessly jumped from pole to pole not listening to the pleas of the girl behind him. This was it. This was when he finally was released from his curse. At that thought, Ranma sped up skipping poles in his jump. "Ranma!" Akane yelled from behind him. She did not have as much balance as him as she hastily took her time stepping from pole to pole. She cursed at him under her breath when he did not slow down.

Ranma suddenly stopped on a pole and looked down at the spring below him. There was a huge boulder neighboring it.

(This is it.) He thought, his spirits rising. Akane did not notice her companion's halt and almost ran into him. Her footing fumbled as she fell off the pole. 

" Ranma!" She shouted for his assistance. Ranma reached for her but could not find her hand. Akane splashed into a spring.

" Akane!" Ranma yelled jumping from his bamboo pole. He scanned the spring she had fallen into. Foam from her splash popped on the surface of the water. Eerie silence filled the air. Ranma noticed the spring she had fallen into had a boulder as a neighbor.

****

Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun!!!! What will happen in the next chapter? Review I want lots of them! I need the encouragement right now. No one is reviewing my new Angelic Layer fic. (tear) See ya next chapter!

Cheiri Blossom


	2. Chapter 2

****

Author's Note: Second Chappie! I'm so happy! It's only been like a day and I already have six reviews. I'm posting this next Friday so you'll be reading by then. Thank you for pointing out that they are in fact not 'hot' springs. I'm a little rusty on the series. I just sorta assumed that they were hot. Sorry and thanks for the corrections!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and friends. Just like I said in Chapter One!

****

Chapter 2

Bubbles fizzed on the top as Ranma watched impatiently. A cobalt-haired figure rose to the surface. Ranma did not wait to see Akane's face as she pulled her out of the water. She lay Akane face down on the ground. Ranma stared at her for a second before gently nudging her.

"Akane?" Ranma asked poking her with a tree branch. Akane twitched.

" Ugh…" A deep voice groaned.

(Uh-oh.) Ranma thought. Akane pushed herself to a sitting position. She covered her face with her hands to wipe the wetness out of her skin.

" Are you okay Akane?" Ranma asked peering at her hands. Her nose was about 2 inches away from Akane's face. She uncovered her face and looked at Ranma. Ranma peered into the face of a handsome young boy that looked slightly like the Akane he once knew. "Ah!" Ranma exclaimed. She hopped up on the boulder and then the pole.

" Ranma, what is wrong with you? Honestly!" Akane shouted after her. Ranma, now on top of the high pole and shaking, pointed at the water. Akane, confused, looked at her and then turned to the water. She crawled gently to the water's surface and glanced at her reflection. What she saw was horrid.

" Ah! What happened to my beautiful face?!" Akane screamed bouncing to her feet. Her finger's traced the outline of her face. " I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming!" Ranma jumped off the pole and landed next to Akane. She clapped her hand on her shoulder. Akane looked at Ranma through her tears nervously. Ranma's serious face let loose the laughter she was holding inside. She clutched at her sides to keep from keeling over.

" You look…*laugh*…. like a…*laugh* cross dresser!" She laughed falling to her knees. There was so much truth in her statement that it was scary. Akane was now a slightly taller young man with a too short blue clean-cut school dress on. Akane frowned and punched Ranma in disgust. Ranma went flying across the springs and hit the ground. " When did you get so strong you stupid tomboy?! Have you've been working out?!" She shouted angrily from across the springs. Akane looked down at her masculine hands.

(This body…) She thought. She turned her hands over and over before looking back up at Ranma who was rubbing her head.

" Akane, Ranma! Dinner Time!" Kasumi shouted from the tour guide hut. She looked at Ranma nervously.

" What am I gonna do?!" She exclaimed and shook Ranma's shoulders. Ranma held up her hand to settle Akane down.

" Switch clothes with me first." Ranma said.

" P-Pervert!" Akane yelled and slapped Ranma in the face.

" You don't want to walk to dinner with a dress in that form do you?!" She exclaimed. " My clothes will fit you for now." Ranma said unbuttoning her shirt.

" F-Fine! Don't watch me!" Akane said blushing furiously. She turned around.

" Why would I want to watch a **guy** undress?" Ranma yelled agitated. The conversation fell silent as they switched clothes. Making sure both were finished they faced each other. Akane was still slightly blushing as she looked down at her feet. " I must admit, Akane, you make a better boy than a girl." Ranma said. Akane punched at him and missed. " C'mon we're going to be late for dinner." She said catching Akane's wrist and dragging her to the hut. They walked in to see their family already eating. They looked up at them surprised by the figure next to Ranma.

" Where's Akane?" Kasumi asked.

" How would I know where that stupid tomboy is?" Ranma said plopping down next to Nabiki. Akane gave her a nasty look.

" She makes a better boy than you do." She muttered.

" And who are you?" Akane's father asked. She looked hopelessly down at Ranma for help.

" This guy is a friend from school. His name is Aka-" 

" Akahito." Akane said quickly. " You can call me Aka for short."

" She" Ranma said quickly looking at Akane, "HE is eating dinner with us." Ranma said stuffing his face with rice. The family gazed at 'Aka' before returning back to their food. Akane bashfully sat down next to Ranma and picked up her chopsticks.

" So what brings you to Jusenkyo Springs Aka?" Kasumi asked politely and smiled.

" Oh…um…school field trip." Akane stuttered the first thing that came to her mind. Ranma hit herself on the forehead at the stupid reply.

" That's nice." Kasumi replied and returned to her food.

" Hey Ranma, why are you wearing Akane's school uniform?" Nabiki asked. Ranma looked around at his family all of them eager for the answer.

" Uh…don't I like so cute in it? I had to try it on!" Ranma said in a girly voice. A chill ran up everyone's spine at his answer. 

" Right…." Nabiki said. She turned the conversation to Akane. " Did you know Ranma has that same outfit. In fact he was wearing it today."

" F-Fancy that." Akane replied. She gulped nervously when Nabiki gave her a suspicious look. She hurriedly stuffed some rice in her mouth to ignore the looks of her sibling.

" Well, it's getting late and I better get AKA back to the school camping grounds." Ranma said grabbing Akane's wrist. Akane gratefully left by Ranma's side.

" C'mon we gotta go find some hot water." She said still dragging her. They crossed the grounds to a vacant area. Ranma grabbed brush and wood. Akane watched him, weary from so much that had happened. She sat down dazed. The fire started slowly as Ranma blew on the sparks. He looked up at Akane from time to time. " Stupid tomboy, it's just a curse. We'll go back and cure you tomorrow. It's too late now and I wouldn't want you falling in the wrong spring. You're deformed enough as it is." He said blowing on the building fire. Akane looked at the crouched over Ranma and frowned. She walked over and stomped on his head.

" I'm going to get the water." She said to Ranma who's head was now underground. She pulled her head out of the dirt and grumbled. Akane did not look back at the disgruntled girl. She was more concerned with herself.

(What if the family finds out? Nabiki probably already did.) She thought and let out a depressed sigh. (Ranma was lucky. Moving to a place where they didn't know him. He came with the curse. I can't let anyone find out about this.) Akane stooped down by a well and grabbed the bucket. She filled it, unemotionally, and looked down at the bottom of the well. Her reflection lied to her as she studied the face looking back at her. The reflection bore a handsome man. His azure eyes were filled with sadness. Akane left the well intolerable to any more of the undesirable sight. She joined Ranma still brushing dirt out of her hair. She was now wearing her normal 'boy' clothes. She snapped the bucket out of Akane's hands and placed it over the fire. The bottom of the tin bucket glowed a faint crimson. Both of them sat, silent, by the fire listening to the cackling of the burning wood. Ranma looked up at Akane to see her crying. She looked around before edging closer to her. Her shoulder nudged Akane's gently.

" It'll be alright." She said quietly. Akane blushed slightly before wiping away her tears. " I-I know how you feel." Ranma stuttered. Akane quickly looked down at the burning coals to hide her scarlet face.

" I think the water is done." She said lifting the bucket off the stand. Ranma took it and poured it over Akane's head. Akane returned to her normal female self. Ranma then poured it over her self and transformed back.

" Here." He said thrusting her school uniform into her hands. He stood up and walked over behind a tree where he leaned. Akane quickly changed and chased after him. She returned his clothes without any verbal thanks. He took them and continued to look into the night sky.

" Ranma…thank you." Akane finally said. She crouched down by his feet and leaned up against the tree.

" For what?" He asked surprised at her kindness. He slid his back down the tree's rough trunk until he was at eye level with her.

" Everything." She whispered. Akane yawned as her eyes tried to stay awake.

" It's too easy to help a weak tomboy like you." He snorted. Ranma ducked quickly expecting a mallet blow to his head. He looked at Akane surprised not to receive a beating at his remark. She had fallen asleep and was now sitting serenely against the tree. " Figures." He muttered. Ranma placed his hands behind his head and looked up once more at the starry sky.

****

Author's Note: Thanks again for the correction on Jusenkyo Springs. And thank you to all of my reviewers! So happy people are reading this!

Cheiri Blossom


	3. Chapter 3

****

Author's Note: Chapter Three up. The predicaments might be a little weird in this chapter but it will add up later. Sorry if I put any characters out of character. I haven't watched or read Ranma in the longest time.

****

Disclaimer: You and I both know that I don't own Ranma or anyone else in the Ranma ½ series.

****

Chapter 3

Akane woke up next morning from a jolt. She did not know where it came from since she had not felt someone touch her. She ignored it letting her heavy eyelids close once again. Another jolt pushed her physically into the air a few inches. Akane landed on what felt like a wooden board. She stirred and opened her eyes to see trees traveling slowly past her. She wearily sat up and rubbed her eyes. Akane blinked from the unbearable sunlight and looked down trying to ignore the sting it brought to her eyes. She saw a figure under the cover she was just under. Akane frowned and whipped the covers off the body. There was Ranma, sleeping peacefully and slightly snoring. Akane grew mad with fury as her face turned scarlet.

" Pervert!" She yelled and pushed him off the wooden board. Ranma opened his eyes after rolling across the dirt road. He saw a wagon moving in front of him. Akane was on the back, her back facing him. She looked upset about something. He yawned and stood up brushing off the dust from his fall. Ranma leapt swiftly back onto the wagon and tapped Akane's shoulder. She peeked around her shoulder to look at him. For half a second she stared at him before turning her nose up.

" What did I do this time?" He asked. Ranma rubbing his tired eyes awake.

" Oh good, you're awake." Kasumi said. She was at the front of the wagon sitting with Genma, Soun, and Nabiki. " Akane dear, don't blame Ranma. There isn't much room on this wagon. We would have separated you if we had the room." And that's when it hit her. They were traveling away from Jusenkyo, away from salvation. Akane felt dazed as she collapsed on to the floor of the wagon. " Akane!" Kasumi exclaimed and crawled over to her. She picked up a canteen of cold water and unscrewed the cap. Ranma looked at her wearily. She began to poor the liquid on her face when Ranma's head got in the way. He transformed and smiled hoping to hide the agitation that growing inside of him. " Ranma, why did you do that?" Before she could respond, Akane opened her eyes to see Ranma only inches away from her face. Akane's face twisted with anger.

" Ranma you jerk!" She said and punched him to the front of the wagon. She rubbed her nose and looked regretfully back at Akane.

" I never should have saved you, you stupid tomboy." She muttered. Ranma turned his back to the two sisters.

" Why would Akane need saving? I was only going to poor this water on her to make her feel better." Kasumi asked looking at the canteen in her hands. She peered into the opening while Akane looked at Ranma's back. She placed her hand to her chest.

(That's why…) She thought. Akane looked anxiously up at her fiancé's back.

" Umm…Kasumi why did we leave Jusenkyo?" She asked trying to steer the conversation.

" Hmmm…I think the guide said something about reconstruction." She said and smiled. " I'm sure Ranma and Mr. Saotome can live with their curse a bit longer." And with that, Kasumi resumed to the passenger seat of the wagon. Akane sighed and flopped back on the blankets behind her.

(I hope I can cope with this curse too. I don't know for how long, but I hope I can.) Akane turned over and shut her eyes. She tried to shut the world around her out. The sounds around her faded as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The sun set high in the sky as the noon crept over the restless family. Akane was awakened by the silence of the wooden tires that were once squeaking. She lifted her heavy body up. The cover curved onto her lap as she rubbed her eyes. Akane groggily looked down to see her chest flat and masculine. Confused, she patted herself to confirm.

(Oh crap…) She thought hurriedly. She looked around to see Ranma's bag. Akane grabbed a pair of his pants and slipped them on. She threw her dress off to reveal a perfectly muscular body. Akane noticed that her surroundings contained a village not so far off. She raced off to find Ranma.

Akane spotted an overly large panda and a robust girl sitting near a well.

" Stupid pop! Why did you have to go and break the wagon wheel? I should make you push us back!" She yelled and punched the panda on the head. The panda noticed Akane and held up a sign reading, 'Hello Aka! What brings you hear?'

" Don't change the topic you stupid teddy bear!" Ranma yelled. She looked up and realized that Akane was shirtless.

" You're looking pretty manly today Aka." She sneered. Akane's brows furrowed but she managed to stay cool.

" Jealous?" She said pushing back her bangs.

" Not in the slightest." Ranma retorted. The fat panda looked from one to the other.

" Oh Aka, what a coincidence." Kasumi said from Akane's back. Akane jumped slightly and turned to see her older sister beaming kindly at her.

" Uh…yeah." She stuttered avoiding eye contact.

" Such horrible weather we're having. Were you caught up in the storm? It only lasted for about five minutes but it was pouring down cats and dogs." She said and laughed to herself. " That panda's weight put too much stress on one of our wheels and it snapped. So we're stranded here for the moment. Which reminds me, I better go check on Akane. She slept through the whole thing." Kasumi explained. 

" No! I'm sure she's alright!" Aka said trying to steer her away from the wagon. She clapped a hand on Kasumi's shoulder and practically pushed her towards the village. Kasumi's face was consumed with red. Akane noticed this and tried to find the source. She looked around until she spotted her hand on Kasumi's shoulder. She quickly freed her shoulder and looked away.

"…Sorry." She stuttered.

(This is not good. I need a diversion.) Akane thought to herself. She looked around and spotted the sign advertising a bathhouse. 

" What I think you need right now is a nice bath Kasumi-san. Why don't you go relax?" Akane said shoving Kasumi gently towards the house. Kasumi stumbled before timidly looking back and smiling. She walked into the house and out of Akane's sight.

Akane released the stress from her lungs as she collapsed next to Ranma. Ranma gave her a scoffing look. Akane eyed him disgustingly before noticing a shadow had drifted over her. Akane looked up to see her father panting furiously.

" Aka…" He said in a deep tone.

" Y-Yes?" Akane responded pushing herself up against the well.

" Is it just me, or are you here other than just coincidence."

" W-What do you mean sir?" Akane gulped.

" Have you come to steal my daughter's heart?!" He lunged forward pouring his eyes out with tears.

(Uh-oh. Dad's in one of his emotional phases.)

" Umm…no I don't even really know her that well." Akane said smiling coyly.

" Are you saying my daughter isn't good enough for you?" He snarled.

" No! No! Kasumi-san is a very nice person." She said waving her hands in front of her.

" Then what's wrong?! Is there someone else?!" He said practically drawing everyone's attention. Akane looked around desperately to see Ranma sniggering softly. She smiled as a plan formulated in her head.

" Mr. Tendo, there is someone else!" Akane said dramatically. She quickly grabbed Ranma's hand and clutched it tightly in her's.

" What are you doing, you fool?!" Ranma whispered harshly under his breath.

" This woman has stolen my heart! I can't bear to hurt Kasumi-san any longer. I must show my affection openly so the whole world can see how I feel." She said raising their hands to the sky. Ranma shook in shock as she limply played along. The silence hung stiffly in the air. Mr. Tendo suspiciously looked at the two and slowly walked off. Akane sighed and released Ranma. " How many fiancées does that make now?" She asked sarcastically.

" What the hell is you're problem?!" Ranma cursed.

" I'll do anything to prevent my family from finding out." She responded. " Just do me this favor for now." Akane said and stood up. Ranma crossed her arms reluctantly agreeing. From behind the trees near the well, stood a figure that was protected by the branches' shade. A blackmailing smile spread across her face.

The night quickly raced across the spring sky. Akane and Ranma were back to their normal figures. Genma and Soun had fixed the wheel and were ready to plow out. They all crawled onto the wagon. They began to move slowly at first but picked up speed gradually. The family swayed with the bumps in the road. The crisp night air was silent. Everyone had had a long day preparing for his or her continuing journey. Kasumi had cooked a delicious meal that had supplied everyone with a little more energy. The night sky sucked up any secrets that were hid.

****

Author's Note: They will be getting back home soon and that's where the fun starts! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Author's Note: Let's see...It's been a couple months now. Yeah I think I'll update. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please help me out, I'm not exactly Ranma literate. I know the basics, read a couple graphic novels, and seen a few episodes but I don't know excruciating details so help me out here! Thankies!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ unfortunately. But if I did, Ranma would never leave the sights of my room. Hehehehehehehe…..

****

Chapter 4

After weeks of travel, the family was finally blessed to see the outskirts of Nerima. They rode down the roads and greeted anyone who looked familiar. The Tendo home eagerly waited for its occupants to settle in once again.

" It was a long journey." Kasumi exclaimed. The whole family couldn't help but agree with her. They trudged into the home wearily.

" I'm going to take a bath." Nabiki called. She ran up to her room, grabbed her bath supplies, and strolled into the bathroom. Akane silently walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and began to unpack her things. She put her clothes away. A mirror stood on her desk, unused for the time they were gone. Akane grabbed it and sighed when she saw her regular reflection staring dully back at her.

" What am I going to do?" She asked herself while tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

" Bath's ready Akane!" Kasumi shouted from downstairs.

" Okay!" She replied. She gently set down the mirror, grabbed her things, and set off to the bathtub. She reached the bathroom door and slid it open. " Nabiki what are you doing here?"

" Taking a bath, what else would I be doing?" Nabiki answered.

" Oh, okay. I'll just wait until you're done then." Akane said turning to leave.

" C'mon, Akane. I'm your sister. There's enough room for both of us."

" O-Okay." Akane said stepping back into the bathroom. She stripped quickly and stepped into the boiling water.

" Did you have a fun time at Jusenkyo?"

" Sure." She said. They sat in silence. The thick fumes from the bath shrouded the room with mist. After a while, Akane got out of the tub. " I'm gonna go now."

" Hey Akane." Nabiki called after her. Akane turned to receive a splash of cold water from the facet. She transformed, still nude. " Whoa, now!" Nabiki laughed. " You're pretty good looking. I never expected you to be so…big." She said scanning her sister.

" Nabiki! You can't tell anyone!" Akane said blushing furiously while wrapping a towel around her waist.

" Hmm, how much will you pay me?" Nabiki sneered.

" As much as I have!" Akane pleaded.

" Well then, your secret is safe with me Akahito." Nabiki said. She drained the precious hot water and got out. Nabiki walked over to the mirror that was now fogged with dew. She patted her hair and then smeared her handprint down the length of it. The water droplets raced down the mirror, lead by gravity. " Come on Aka. Time to go home now." She said shoving her sister out of the bathroom.

" But-" Akane protested. She stumbled out of the bathroom half-naked as a boy. At that very moment, Soun Tendo walked by whistling. He suddenly stopped when he saw Nabiki, with a towel wrapped around her torso, behind Aka with a towel wrapped around his waist.

" Aka!" Soun growled.

" Mr. Tendo! It's not what you think! Really! Tell him Nabiki!" Akane said stepping back. Soun stared at his daughter.

" It was very…steamy. No one was around to here us, Aka. Don't worry." She said patting him on the back. Nabiki strolled off to her room with a bounce in her step. Soun glanced into the bathroom to see the mirror with the runny handprint. That was enough for him.

" Aka! First Kasumi, now Nabiki! Who next but my poor innocent Akane?!" He cried with tears of rage.

" I highly doubt that Mr. Tendo." Akane stammered. She ran out on to the porch and dashed the length of it. She bumped into girl-type Ranma who was soaking wet by the fishpond.

" Stupid panda…" She muttered holding a kettle of hot water to her head. Akane pushed her back into the fishpond and grabbed the kettle. She adjusted the towel accordingly and poured the hot substance on top of her.

" Where is that bastard?!" Soun exclaimed when rounding the corner. He spotted Akane and Ranma bobbing in the fishpond. " Have you seen Aka?"

" Not since that small village that we stopped at." Akane said. He glanced around the yard before running into the nearby room.

" What happened?" Ranma said pulling herself out of the water.

" Nabiki." She said shortly. Akane looked at her for a minute and then looked down at herself. She blushed angrily and slapped Ranma's cheek harshly.

" What the hell was that for?!" She exclaimed.

" Pervert." Akane said and walked back into the house. Akane, now fully dressed in her pajamas, flopped on her bed and stared grimly up at the ceiling.

(Dad hates my other half, Nabiki knows and I have to pay her. This sucks. I didn't know Ranma had such a hard time.) She said placing the backs of her hands over her eyes. A brisk knock came from her door. Akane quickly got up and answered.

" Pay up." Nabiki ordered.

" Not after what you did to me!" Akane said vehemently and sat back down on her bed. Nabiki invited herself in and shut the door behind her.

" I didn't do anything. It was steamy in the bath and no one was around to hear our conversation. I was just telling it how it was." She said placing her hands behind her head.

" Okay, then why did Dad attack me?" She asked fervently.

" I don't know. Now let's get down to business." Nabiki said walking over to the bed. She slapped down a set of photographs of 'Aka'.

" What the?" Akane said raising a photo to her face. " When did you take these?"

" Never mind that minor detail. I have many, many sets of these photos. Either you pay me or I sell them to everyone and tell them about your little secret. I'm sure Ukyo and Shampoo will love to buy some." Nabiki said hiding her sneering mouth behind a photo.

" I can't believe my own sister…" Akane sighed. She got up and gave her all of her money.

" Not much, but since you're my sister I'll make an exception." Nabiki said and winked. " Later." She said slamming the door behind her.

(Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.) Akane thought while staring at the door. She shut out her lights and crawled under the thin layers of her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Author's Note: Just to tell you, it's sorta hard to get deep with Ranma. And I'm trying to write a comedy which may not be turning out to be so comedic, but I'm trying. Yeah so thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep reading no matter how bad this fic gets.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and gang. But if I did… *Goes off into dreamland*

****

Chapter 5

"Hmm…which room is it?" A dark figured whispered to her self. The black of night concealed her identity while she crawled on the shingled roof of the Tendo training hall. " Stupid fiancée." She sneered looking in Akane's window. Akane turned her back from the window and continued to sleep peacefully. The girl made her way to the next window and looked eagerly in. " Ah! Ranma!" She exclaimed. She climbed her way down and pushed on the window. " Locked…" She swore. She pulled something from her waist. She held onto the rod part and flicked a thin piece of material through the slit under the glass window. It curled around the locked and opened it easily. " Ho Ho Ho!" She laughed silently to herself. She let herself in and landed lightly on the thin carpet. The girl snapped her ribbon and it whirled back into her hand.

" Who's there?" Ranma asked half asleep. He rolled over to see a pair of stunning purple eyes about an inch from his face. " K-Kodachi!" He exclaimed and flew as far as he could away from her. Unluckily for him, Ranma only got a couple feet between the eccentric girl and was pinned to a wall.

" You can't hide from me Ranma, ho ho ho!" Kodachi laughed. She walked slowly closer to him, trying to lure him in her seductive walk.

" Look, umm…right now is not a good time. Why don't you come back tomorrow? When I'm not around." Ranma said inching his way to the door.

" I want you now." She said in a low voice. She flicked her ribbon that wrapped around his wrist. Ranma, bound to her now, pulled as hard as he could to get away from her.

" Ranma! I'm trying to get some sleep!" Akane yelled bursting through the door. Her rage was shorted when she saw Ranma strung to Kodachi the Black Rose. She found her senses as her anger tripled. " What is going on here?!" She exclaimed.

" You leave me and Ranma-kun alone." Kodachi commanded. She pulled Ranma into an unwanted tight hug. Ranma felt shivers run up his spine.

" Look Akane! It's not what it seems!" He tried to explain. But Akane was too wound up to hear a word of reasoning.

" You let go of him right now so I can beat the living daylight out of him." She ordered.

" How dare you threaten my Ranma like that. Out with you!" Kodachi asserted. She unattached the ribbon from Ranma and bound Akane by the waist. By her surprise, Akane was flung out of Ranma's window.

" Akane!" Ranma shouted trying to dive after her. He managed to jump out the window to see her splash into the fishpond.

" Where do you think you're going?" Kodachi asked playfully. She snatched Ranma by his leg, with her ribbon, and dragged him back into his room. He landed on the floor, hard. He got up and stared at Kodachi angrily.

" Just leave me alone and let me sleep!" He cried furiously. He pushed Kodachi out of the window.

" That stupid jerk!" Akane coughed. She had managed to grab onto one of the stones surrounding the fishpond. Soaked to the bone in _cold _water, Akane pulled herself out of the pond. She wrung her shirt out and watched the water drip down to the green grass.

" Just leave me alone and let me sleep!" She heard Ranma say from his bedroom. Akane spotted a figure drop out of his window shooting for the ground. Akane being right below the figure held up her hands not knowing whether it was Ranma or Kodachi. The figure landed lightly in her arms.

" And who might you be?" Kodachi said peering into the face of a handsome young man.

" You know damn well who I am! I'm Ranma's fiancée!" Akane exclaimed not realizing she had changed forms.

(That red-haired devil! Having my poor Ranma-kun and this boy wrapped around her finger. Well that won't do at all!) Kodachi thought menacingly. (I know! I'll steal away this fiancé long enough to distract her from Ranma. That way I will have him all to myself.)

" Are you okay?" Akane questioned. She had been expecting Kodachi to try and kill her or something.

" I was so…so…so frightened!" Kodachi cried. She latched onto Akane's back firmly.

" What do you think you're doing?!" Akane said, confused, and dropped her. She looked down at Kodachi who was lying by the fishpond. She noticed her shadow was bigger than usual.

" Tell me your name." Kodachi stated dramatically.

" Uhh… Akahito…" She stumbled. The clouds blocking the moon's silver beams of light broke revealing Akane's true masculine beauty.

(He is so handsome.) Kodachi thought bewildered. (For the second time in my life, I have been able to experience this love. This day I have longed for only too long!)

" I will rid you of that horrible engagement to that horrible red-headed Ranma. For now, kiss me and I will show you a wondrous new life for you and I." Kodachi said in a day-dreamily state. She puckered her lips and stepped closer to Akane. Akane, not knowing what to do, nervously paced herself backwards. She felt sweat roll down the back of her neck as the Black Rose continued to come closer.

" Ahem." A small feminine cough said from behind Kodachi. Kodachi whirled around to see the wet female Ranma looking utterly pissed off. " Stay away from my fiancé." She said angrily.

" How dare you. I detest you for keeping my poor Ranma and my poor Akahito to yourself."

" Funny, cause they both seem to like me a hell of a lot more than you." Ranma-chan snapped.

" That's not true! Their passion for me burns brighter than a thousand flames." Kodachi yelled.

" I don't care how bright their 'passion is." She said in an overly agitated voice. " Just stay the hell away from me!" She burst.

" We have not settled this!" Kodachi said stepping backward. " Forgive me my sweet." She added blowing a kiss to Akane. She snapped her ribbon and twirled it furiously. Black rose pedals sprayed through the air, blinding Akane and Ranma. The storm cleared leaving the Tendo's lawn covered with unattractive black rose pedals.

" Damn that girl is annoying!" Ranma cursed. She looked up at Akane who was staring back at her. " What?"

" Thank you Ranma." Akane said clenching her palms together.

" Yeah whatever. I won't always be here to bail you out." Ranma muttered. She walked into the kitchen to retrieve a kettle full of hot water. She poured it on herself and then tossed it to Akane. " I'm going to bed." He said walking drearily up the stairs. Akane poured the hot water on herself while watching Ranma walk into the house.

(I know you don't mean that. You'll always be there for me.) She thought and smiled to herself.

****

Author's Note: Yeah. That was Chapter Five. Please write good reviews bad reviews, whatever you feel is necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Hiya! Sorry it took so long to update but I was short on ideas! So here it is! The long awaited for Chapter 6!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and friends.

Chapter 6

" But I don't want to!" Akane whined. The morning sunlight poured through her window. The whole neighborhood heard her screaming.

" Akane! You have to!" Ranma shouted back.

" No I don't!"

" Oh, so what are you going to do about all those accidents with water? I go through the day changing at least ten times. How are you going to make it through?"

" I don't jump out of the window into a pool!"

" That was the first day!"

" I don't egg on Kuno and all the other boys."

" There's Ukyo."

" What is she going to do to me? Hit me with her spatula?"

" Akane. C'mon, just do it." Ranma pleaded. He was tired of arguing with her. He just wanted to go to school so he could get home once again.

" Fine." She gave in. She pouted as Ranma threw her a pair of pants and a shirt. She left his room, slammed his door, went into her room, and slammed her door. 

(She's going to get into a lot of trouble.) Ranma thought changing himself.

(Stupid Ranma. I don't want to wear _his_ clothes. He probably doesn't even wash them.) With that thought, Akane sniffed the shirt she was holding.

" Let's go Akane!" Ranma shouted from outside. Akane jumped the stairs by twos and grabbed her lunch.

" Akane, why are you wearing Ranma's clothes?" Kasumi questioned from the kitchen. She had noticed the disappearance of Akane's lunch and had turned to see who had taken it.

" Uh…my uniform is the wash. See you later Sis." Akane shouted from the door. " We're going to be late." She scolded Ranma.

" I didn't fuss over my outfit." He corrected. He looked ahead. " Duck!" He ordered.

" What are you talkin-" Akane was about to ask before she got splashed with cold water. An old lady smiled at the two as they continued on their way.

" I told you to duck." Ranma said.

" Let's get some hot water and Dr. Tofu's." Akane begged.

" No time." Ranma returned. He pulled her up on the fence as they ran quickly to the schoolyard. Amazingly enough, Akane did not trip or stumble.

(This body does have its advantages.) Akane thought noticing her own gracefulness.

They had made it with time to spare.

" No time?" Akane asked angrily.

" Don't sweat it. No one recognizes you." Ranma laughed.

" Saotome. Where is Akane?" Kuno asked strutting over to his oppressor.

" How should I know where that stupid tomboy is." Ranma snapped arrogantly.

" How dare you say that about the beautiful Akane Tendo!" Kuno yelled tears streaming down his cheek. He charged at Ranma rapidly.

" Ranma, you stupid idiot!" Akane yelled at the same time as Kuno. She punched at him. But instead of hitting him, she contacted with the wooden blade owned by Tatewaki Kuno. The blade shattered leaving pieces of wood all over the trampled grass. Kuno looked down at his fallen blade and then up at the destroyer. He met a boys surprised gaze. He was about as tall as Saotome.

" And who might you be?" He asked.

" Aka Ten-" Akane clasped her mouth shut before she said her last name.

" Aka Ten? How are you related to this fool." Kuno asked shoving the nub of the sword in Ranma's face. Ranma ducked and kicked the blade out of Kuno's hand; balancing himself by setting his palms in the grass.

" He lives with me." Ranma said without thinking. Ranma stopped, looked away quickly realizing what had poured out of his mouth.

" What?! Another male under the same roof as my precious Akane Tendo?! I will not allow it!" Kuno roared.

" She doesn't even like you!" Akane snapped back.

" How dare you defy the connection of love between me and my dearest Akane." And with that Kuno pulled a spare kendo sword from his belt. He charged at her swiftly.

" So you want to fight, eh?" Akane said lifting her hands to her face. She crouched ready to spar. Akane, using her forearms, blocked each stinging blow easily. She then turned to offense and began punching furiously at her opponent. The "Blue Thunder", having difficulty, dodged every other blow.

" Are you tired yet?" Kuno asked, boasting; though he was panting for breath.

" Ha! I'm not even getting started." And that was the fact. With this new body, Akane had not even broken a sweat. Kuno smiled wearily, picked up his sword, and got back into a fighter's stance.

" I see a hole." He said quickly before lunging at her. Akane turned, blocking any hit that might come to her upper body. But she forgot about the lower portion of her new body. Kuno took his sword, flipped his sword around so the handle was at the end, and thrusted it upward between Aka's legs. Akane felt a burst of excruciating pain as she sunk to her knees.

" Ahh…aaahh…ahhh." Akane breathed shallowly. She clutched at the pained place unable to breathe or think. All she could feel was the pain pumping through her blood. It then started to throb. Akane rolled onto her side unable to see straight. She clenched her eyes shut hoping it would help.

" Not so high and mighty now, are you Aka Ten?" Kuno said resting his kendo stick on his shoulder. Akane looked up at him in squinted eyes and scowled.

" That…was…cheap." She whispered.

" Are you mocking the magnificent art of kendo? Would you like to go a second round, Ten?" Kuno asked striking Akane's cheek harshly with his blade. A shallow wound scarred her face as a small river of blood trickled from the cut.

" Hey Kuno! I want to fight you!" A girlish voice said from behind him.

" My pig-tailed goddess!" He exclaimed, overjoyed, and hugged her.

" Let's get this straight. I am not yours or anyone else's!" Ranma said kicking him across the green turf. " What you did to Aka was unfair and cheap. And I will make you pay for it!" She said in rage. Ranma jumped into the air and kicked him in the face. Kuno fell onto the ground.

By now an unfavorably large crowd had gathered around the fallen Aka, the spunky Ranma, and the love crushed Kuno.

" Have you ever been hit 'down there' Kuno?" She asked making reference to Akane who still was in pain.

" No I have not have the honors." He said proudly.

" Honors? Well let me demonstrate." She said lifting up her leg.

" I would do anything to lead in a demonstration with you." He replied mushily. Ranma swiftly brought her foot down toward the forsaken area. Ranma peeked over at Akane who was struggling to watch everything.

(That must really hurt.) She thought. Ranma, taking pity at the last second, raised his leg to hit Kuno's lower stomach. He grunted with pain. A low rumble shook the air. The air turned hot and reeked of yesterday's meals. The crowd laughed while holding their noses.

" That's what I call Blue Thunder for you. Anyone have a match?" Ranma laughed. The crowd cleared away from the stench and returned to the school. Kuno got up to reveal a dark brown spot on his behind. He fled home to change. Ranma turned to Akane who had released herself and was just lying there. " Do you need help?" She offered.

" I just want to lay here." She said in a depressing tone. Ranma sat down next to her.

" What's wrong?" She asked.

" I just got defeated by Kuno. Kuno, of all people it had to be him." She said angrily. Akane turned her back to him and pouted.

" He pulled a cheap move. Don't worry about it. You had him down. I think with that body… I would have a hard time fighting you." Akane turned slowly back and looked at him. She wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes. Akane smiled tearfully and hugged him.

(Oh damn! Why am I hugging him?) Akane thought, worried.

" Uhh…" Ranma stuttered. He held his arms around Akane, but not touching her. His arms were ringed around her waiting for her to release him. Akane released him shakily and looked down at the ground.

" I have to go get hot water." Akane said looking anywhere but his eyes. She got up, wobbly, and jogged off to the nurse. Ranma stood frozen on the ground, his arms still in midair. His eyes were huge with misbelieve.

(I just got hugged…by a guy.) He thought.

****

A/N: We got a little bit of fluff action. Akane's girly side just couldn't resist the hug. Well I'll be seeing you all in chapter 7. Please enjoy yourselves!


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: I didn't take that long to update. Aren't you proud of me? It still was a long time. Sorry for the wait!

****

Disclaimer: I don't Ranma ½. But if I did…*goes off into dreamland*

Chapter 7

" That was the worst day at school I've ever had." Akane said grumpily. She swung her bag over her head and looked at Ranma who was walking next to her on the fence. Akane was still a boy though she desperately wanted to be normal again. Ranma wouldn't have it. " Will it be sore when I change back?"

" Nah. It shouldn't even hurt that much now." Ranma said turning around backwards. He continued walking on the fence. " Stop whining. I'll buy you some ramen or something." He offered generously. Ranma knew how much it hurt to get kicked or jabbed or anything that would inflict pain 'down there'.

" Whatever." Akane agreed miserably. Ranma jumped off the fence and landed next to her gracefully.

" Cheer up Akane. I know someone who can make you feel better." He said steering her in a different direction. They entered a restaurant. Akane was too busy looking at her feet to see that this was the last place she wanted to be.

" Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed throwing her arms around him. Ranma tried to push her off of him but struggled to do so.

" Sh-Shampoo!" Akane said bewildered. Her surprise turned quickly into hatred as she tore her off of Ranma.

" Does Shampoo know you?" Shampoo asked. She crossed her arms mad that she was away from her Ranma.

" Shampoo, this is Aka. He's visiting the Tendo Training Hall. We came here to eat." Ranma explained.

" Aka come to eat. Ranma come for Shampoo, yes?" She asked hopefully.

" WE came to eat!" Akane spat.

" Hmph!" She frowned. She walked down the thin isle and seated the two men. " Order!" She commanded. The two ignored the frumpy girl as they scanned the menu.

" Soba." Ranma said shortly.

" Udon." Akane said quickly after. Shampoo noted the two orders and stormed off to the kitchen.

" Stop getting so jealous Akane." Ranma said smugly. Akane's face grew red with anger.

" I can't believe you! Why would I be jealous of Shampoo? She's a stupid little cat!" Akane said smacking him across the face. Ranma fell of his stool but smiled when he got up.

" You're back to normal I see." He said. " No need to thank me."

" I wasn't going to!" Akane yelled in disgust.

" Ramen is here." Shampoo declared. She carefully set Ranma's bowl down in front of him. She practically dropped the other bowl in front of Akane, splashing the hot soup all over her.

" What the hell?" Akane exclaimed. Shampoo ignored her and bent over Ranma's shoulder closely.

" Ranma like? Shampoo make herself." She asked eagerly.

" It's good. Better than someone's cooking…" He said teasingly.

" Ranma!" Akane screamed. She threw her chopsticks at him in furry. He caught it and set it down next to her bowl.

" Just eat." He said slurping up a gob of noodles. Akane pouted before digging into the delectable food. She put the first mouthful of noodles in her mouth only to barely swallow it.

" This is disgusting! What did you use, instant ramen?" Akane complained throwing her chopsticks down.

" You dare question family recipes? You only get best ramen here." Shampoo said sternly.

" Oh really?" Akane questioned. She picked a soggy lid of an instant noodle cup out of her soup. " I want a new bowl of ramen." She said pushing the bowl away.

" You eat." Shampoo said pushing the bowl back in front of her.

" No! I want a real bowl of Udon!" She said pushing the bowl away.

" Don't be wasteful." Shampoo replied pushing the bowl harshly towards her.

" I won't eat it!" Akane asserted. She pushed it back again. With no reply, Shampoo pushed it back. The bowl flew from one end of the table to the other. Ranma sat and ate his noodles as he watched the bowl fly back and forth. It wasn't soon until the bowl crashed to the ground spilling the broth and noodles all over the clean floor. The bowl shattered scattering the floor with sharp pieces of ceramics. " Now look what you did." Akane burst out.

" Your fault." Shampoo replied airily. She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up.

" That's it." Akane said frustratingly. She pushed the table out of the way, sending it flying against the wall. Ranma was able to pick up his ramen before the destruction of the table. He moved to a more distant table to watch the fight from afar.

" You want fight with Shampoo?" She asked cockily. She stretched into one of her fighting poses and waited with a bold smile spread on her face. Akane, feeling very irritable from before, cracked her knuckles and whipped into defense mode.

" Aka…before you do this," Ranma tried to tell her with a mouth of noodles.

" Shut up Ranma! I don't need your help." Akane opposed.

" But…" He started to say.

" Stay out of it!"

(I can beat the cat girl without Ranma's help.) Akane thought. She quickly snapped out of thought when she spotted Shampoo gracefully flying through the air. She blocked her air kick with her forearm. Shampoo flipped off her arm and landed on the floor ready for another attempt. This time, Akane was the one doing the charging. Shampoo managed to dodge the first couple of punches before getting pounded in the corner of the mouth. She staggered backward a little surprised by the pain.

" You hit girls?" She asked wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. Akane only smirked. Shampoo smiled confidently and crouched down in a defensive pose. Akane lunged at her grabbing Shampoo's wrists. Shampoo knocked her down to the floor. She landed face up. Akane quickly grabbed Shampoo's ankles.

" Huah!" She screamed releasing a burst of strength. She brought her feet up to Shampoo's shoulders. She then focused on lifting her ankles into the air. She pushed them with a forward motion. Shampoo flew on her back with Akane landing on top of her. " I win." Akane boasted. Shampoo, her eyes shut with pain, opened them and stared softly into Akane's eyes. She leaned forward connecting her lips with Akane's. " W-Wha?!" Akane exclaimed flying off of Shampoo.

" I don't think that was 'The Kiss of Death'." Ranma said getting up from his chair. " I tried to warn you about the Amazon Laws." He said solemnly. He stood still for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter. He landed on the ground holding his shaking sides.

" Shut up Ranma!" She punched him in the face. He somersaulted a few times before stopping upright. He continued laughing completely oblivious to his bloody nose. Shampoo had gotten up and brushed herself off before flinging herself on Akane. " Let go of me!" She exclaimed prying the Chinese girl off of her. " What about Ranma? Don't you love him?"

" I love both!" Shampoo said happily. She hugged Akane's legs tightly. Almost tripping, she managed to jump out of the clasp.

" Just stay away from me!" Akane ordered.

(How can I get her away? Hmm…I know.) Akane thought after much contemplation.

" Shampoo, who do you love more; me or Ranma?" Akane asked.

" I love both! Both defeated me in combat." Shampoo explained. She then crawled on top of Ranma embracing him warmly. Ranma pushed away as usual though it did not have much effect.

" Shampoo, my heart can not go on like this. You have to decide who you love more." Akane proclaimed dramatically.

" Aka, what are you doing?" Ranma questionably asked after finally freeing himself from Shampoo. Akane chose to ignore him as she continued her plan.

" Choose!"

" I guess who is stronger…" Shampoo said half thinking out loud.

" Then it is settled. Ranma Saotome I challenge you to a battle. Winner takes Shampoo." Akane challenged. Ranma hopped up and pushed Akane to a corner.

" What are you doing?!" He whispered.

" I don't want Shampoo after me." Akane whispered back.

" Just dump hot water on yourself." He replied.

" And get the 'Kiss of Death'? One kiss was unbearable."

" What if you win?" He asked quietly. Akane turned away.

(I won't admit that I'm weaker than he is.) She thought angrily.

" Shampoo is impatient." Shampoo declared from across the room. Both boys looked over their shoulders before breaking from the corner.

" Come Ranma, meet your doom." Akane said professionally.

" This is too easy." Ranma boasted.

(Let's get this over with.) Akane thought uneasily.

****

A/N: Ha! You thought you would be able to read the fight! Pfft! C'mon you should know me by now. I'm one of the meanest authors on this sight. I hardly update and I cut off chapters inappropriately. I'd like to thank **DigiSim** for the last chapter. He helped me with the fight and Kuno's embarrassing moment. And I'd like to thank **Sniper-of-Death** for the Shampoo idea even though I had it in mind also. Great minds think alike. Hehe… Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So so so so sorry for taking so so so so long to update. My computer is on the fritz. It still is so the pace of chapters is so so so so much slower.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma ½.

Chapter 8

" Come Ranma, meet your doom." Akane said professionally.

" This is too easy." Ranma boasted.

(Let's get this over with.) Akane thought uneasily. She held her defensive pose, as did Ranma. They both stood awkwardly, waiting for the other to start the unwanted battle. Akane exhaled agitatedly. She charged at him quickly. Ranma stood ready and cockily for her horrible attempt to beat him up. He swiftly dodged under the half-heartedly thrown punches with his hands in his pockets.

" Fight me!" Akane growled angrily. She threw a few more meek punches all of which were dodged. She grew even more irritated at the minimum effort he put. Shampoo stood thoughtfully on the sidelines eager to see who would win. She didn't even notice the clattering and breaking of the ceramic bowls that lined the counters. Chopsticks flew through the air as Akane desperately fought Ranma. She kicked at his head. He swiftly ducked under it and twirled around behind her.

" You're holding back." He whispered in her ear. He knew that if Shampoo heard this, she would be suspicious. Because, why would anyone in their right mind try to lose a fight especially if Shampoo was the prize? Akane felt her lungs tighten when she realized he was right.

(I don't want to win.) She thought. (But I don't want to lose to Ranma.) Her heart sank when she knew she had to choose. (Why must this always happen to me? First Kuno, and now this. Who's next, Mousse?) She thought sarcastically. As if on cue, Mousse burst through the restaurant doors, his glasses jumbled across his sweat-plastered face. He had an angry distraught look.

" What are you doing here Saotome?" He asked venomously.

" Ranma and Aka fight over Shampoo!" Shampoo answered merrily. She eagerly waited for the fight to start again.

" Who is this Aka? And what are you doing fighting over Shampoo? She is mine!" Mousse shouted furiously. He blindly looked around for his beloved. He spotted her and hugged her dearly.

" Get off of me!" Akane exclaimed.

" But I love you Shampoo!" He proclaimed through his tears.

" Put on your damn glasses." She returned. She pushed the glasses onto the bridge of his nose allowing him to have the gift of sight.

" You are not Shampoo." He said jumping quickly away from him. " You must be Aka." He said squinting angrily.

" What's it to you?" Akane snapped.

" Stop talking Aka, let's get on with the fight." Ranma said. He had already dropped his defense pose and was now leaning against the wall.

" Your battle will include me!" Mousse said stepping in between the two.

" C'mon Mousse, get out of the way." Akane said casually pushing him aside. She faced Ranma once more, ready for the fight to commence. Suddenly, ropes connected to deadly weapons flew around Akane's waist and arms.

" Do not take me so lightly." He said threateningly. He threw her backwards into the kitchen. Akane flew out of sight as a crash of pots and china could be heard breaking and tumbling.

" Too bad that didn't hurt!" Akane shouted from the back room. She got to her knees and rubbed her head. A pot lay at her side with an imprint of the side of her head. She looked at it with a comical grin before tossing it aside. Akane noticed that her head was wet with hot water. She looked at where she landed to discover a stove with a hot teakettle dumping its last remains over the indent her body had made. She felt her chest to find two familiar friends.

" Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" She whispered hastily. She looked for a place to hide.

" Was that Akane's voice?" Akane heard Mousse ask anyone from inside the restaurant. She peeked through the order window to see the three coming to investigate.

(Stall them Ranma!) She thought frantically.

" I'm sure it was nothing. Why don't we wait for Aka out here?" Ranma asked pushing the two away from the door.

" _She_ is here." Shampoo glowered. She pushed past Ranma into the kitchen. There was a silence before the sound of water slapping hard floor was heard. Shampoo, in her cat version, came hurling out of the order window right at Ranma's face. Off guard, Ranma was hit square in the face with the cat. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine before he sank to the floor. He lay, weak in the knees, shaking sporadically. Aka came briskly out of the kitchen holding a pale of cold water. Akane, damp and manly, looked quizzically at the two. She then poured cold water over Mousse who was too busy steaming with jealousy over Ranma and Shampoo to even notice Akane. He transformed into a duck. He quacked with surprise and anger as he flapped around the restaurant. Akane poured the remainder of the icy water on the unconscious Ranma. She grabbed her pigtail and started to pull him out of the restaurant. She noticed Shampoo clinging to Ranma's chest. Akane picked the cat up by the back of her neck and stared fiercely into her eyes.

" Shampoo, stay away from me." With that, she set Shampoo on a neighboring table and dragged her fiancé out. The sun was setting. Akane sighed as she realized how much of the day she had wasted. " Luckily, Shampoo didn't see me behind the door or else I would've been screwed." Akane thought to herself.

" You know, it's not healthy to talk to yourself." A familiar girlish voice said from behind. Akane dropped the pigtail and turned around. Ranma rubbed the back of her head painfully before looking at Akane's somber face. " What's wrong?" She asked as she cracked her neck back in place.

" I hate this curse." She whispered. Tears brimmed her eyes. Akane ducked her head so Ranma wouldn't see.

" Hey, I've been like this for a while. Things are just getting started." She said jokingly. Her eye caught the trail of a tear trickle down Akane's face. It welled up near her chin before plummeting to the asphalt. " C'mon, guys aren't suppose to cry." Ranma said laughing, trying to get her to do the same.

" That's the problem," Akane whispered. She raised her head and stared at her angrily. " I'm not a guy. I will never be a guy. I can't do this! How can I be a guy if I'm not even feminine enough to be a girl?!" She sobbed. Ranma looked at her sympathetically.

" Well, at least you've admitted that you're a tomboy. That's the first step." She said patting her back.

" This isn't funny Ranma! This is all your fault. If you hadn't of raced ahead of me, I wouldn't have fallen into the spring. And now I'm getting mixed up with the Kunos, Mousse, and Shampoo. That's all your fault too!" She spat hatefully.

"It's your fault for jumping on the poles! You should know that you're clumsy!" Ranma chided.

" Yeah well it's your fault for going to Jusenkyo in the first place. Don't you have a life outside of martial arts?! That's all your good at!" She retaliated.

" Its better than training to become a good wife. That's a load of bull. And I have a life outside of martial arts. As I see it, I'm a better wife and husband than you'll ever be." Ranma shouted. Akane flinched from the words that dripped out of his mouth.

(Its true, he can cook better than I can. And he's better at martial arts.) She thought.

" It's your fault…" She whispered hoarsely.

" What was that?" Ranma asked rudely.

" It's your fault that I'm now a freak!" Akane screamed forcefully. As soon as she said it, she clapped her hands to her mouth. Her eyes were wide with anguish as she took a step away from him.

" So you think I'm a freak? I have no control over this curse." She said quietly. " If you hate me so much, why don't you go back to Jusenkyo and cure yourself?"

" M-Maybe I will!" Akane stuttered. She turned her back to him and started walking away.

" That's not the way home!" Ranma called after her.

" I'm not going home! Not as long as you are there!" She yelled over her shoulder. Ranma stood stunned, his feelings unrecognizable. What he was experiencing was something that pained him in his heart. Was this sadness? Or regret?

(I didn't mean it. Now he hates me.) Akane thought sadly. She turned around a corner and stumbled to her knees. Tears dripped down her face as she shook her head.

(No! I'm not weak! I don't cry…I won't cry.) She thought feverishly. She watched small dark dots form on the sidewalk as her tears spread across the cement.

Ranma watched her turn the corner. She spun around and stormed off towards the training hall.

(Stupid tomboy! She doesn't know half of what I've been through.) She thought. She clenched her fists angrily before releasing the tension. (Is it really my fault?) She stopped walking and looked around at the few people walking down the street. They had been secretly watching the event, but were now playing dumb. (Do they really see me as a freak?) Ranma looked at her slender hand. It was unfamiliar and different from his old large muscular hand. (Why should I care what other people think?!) She thought angrily. Ranma quickened her pace. But now there was a dark matter weighing her heart.

****

Author's Note: All you Ryouga lovers better get ready. Because next chapter is going to have our fun loving piggy! See y'all then!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update in soooo long. I've already made excuses so hopefully I won't have one for next time. Meaning maybe for once I'll update on time. Yeah, I doubt that though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and friends, but if I did...*goes off into dreamland*  
  
Akane blindly stumbled through the streets of Nerima as the sun set over the nearby rooftops sending them ablaze. Her swollen eyes had stopped crying a while ago but she still rubbed them.  
  
"I'm so stupid." She said to herself. The sun ducked out from behind a house causing her shadow to crawl out from her feet. She stopped and looked down at it. It was bigger and more squarish than what she wanted; what she was used to. Akane looked down at the foreign manly hands stained with tears. She quickly and painfully turned her eyes still not wanting to see herself like this. "How did Ranma ever get used to this?" She asked herself. She didn't realize that the houses were beginning to gain recognition.  
  
For the first time in the past hour of wandering, Akane glanced up at her surroundings. The houses were somewhat familiar. She looked to her right and spotted a mailbox bearing the name 'Hibiki'. Akane stopped and just stared at the name.  
  
Ironically, Ryouga Hibiki was home, for once. He had come out for a spot of fresh air when he noticed the boy about his age staring blankly at his mailbox.  
  
"Uhh...can I help you?" He asked. Akane snapped awake and spun around to see her friend staring curiously back at her.  
  
"Ryouga..." She whispered harshly.  
  
"Do I...Do I know you?" He asked scratching the back of his head. He took a few steps off his porch towards the boy.  
  
"Ryouga..." Akane whispered again. This time it was more desperate and tearful. Losing her body to her emotions, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his upper back. She buried her face into his tan shirt.  
  
"W-What are you doing?!" He spazzed and pushed the boy away from him.  
  
"Ryouga...it's me..." Akane sobbed through her tears. "It's Akane." She looked up to meet his surprised eyes.  
  
"A-Akane?!" He stumbled. He tripped the steps he had taken earlier and almost fell to the ground with bewilderment.  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked sincerely. She sniffled a little while wiping away the rest of her tears.  
  
(Akane, asking me, if she could come into my house?! This has to be the best day of my life.) Ryouga merrily thought to himself as he silently cried tears of joy.  
  
"Ryouga?" She asked quietly disrupting his daydreams.  
  
"House...come...in" He shakily said. His face had turned a beat red as he smiled. Akane mutely followed him through the door. They found a comfortably sitting spot in the living room. Only a coffee table separated the two. Ryouga silently rejoiced before remembering that Akane was of the opposite sex. "Akane, how did you..." He trailed off.  
  
"I went to Jusenkyo with Ranma and I fell into a spring." She said quietly.  
  
(Curse you Ranma! Why must Akane suffer for your selfish wellbeing?! This is all your fault!) Ryouga cursed mentally.  
  
"Now look at me." She said with self pity. "I'm hardly a girl. I have less of a feminine side than the little I had before." Akane looked up at Ryouga trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Akane, I-I think you're s-still...s-still..." He struggled.  
  
(Say beautiful dammit. Just say it!) Ryouga encouraged himself trying to build up his confidence.  
  
"Y'know Ryouga," Akane started, gaining his attention. "I try so hard. I try so hard to be a normal girl. I try so hard at cooking, and being nice, but the only thing I can do is loose my temper." Again she burst into tears. "All I want from him is to accept me." She said cupping her face in her hands.  
  
"A-Akane...you deserve...b-better." Ryouga stuttered. He breathed with relief. He had finally finished a whole sentence when she was in his presence. Akane stopped crying and looked up at him through her masculine fingers. A smile crept across her face.  
  
"Thank you Ryouga." Akane thanked and sniffed loudly. "But I think I should apologize first."  
  
"I-I have...shower?" He asked fumbling with his words again. Akane simply nodded and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Ryouga sat, stunned. He couldn't believe that Akane was there, in his house, talking to him. It was a little freaky talking to a boy version of her but it was her nonetheless.  
  
(Ranma is making her go through so much pain. I wish she would just see how I feel about her.) He thought wishfully. He looked around the room and spotted the cushion that she had sat on. Ryouga moved across the table and rubbed his hand across the soft fabric. (Still warm...)He thought happily. The sound of a tub filling was heard from the bathroom. He could hear her humming softly to herself. (I know I shouldn't, but...) Ryouga thought. A sly blush played across his cheeks as he poked his two index fingers together. Ryouga hopped over the table and rushed to the kitchen. He grasped the retractable miniature shower head next to the faucet and pulled the cold water lever. It blasted in his smiling face as he transformed into his smaller form.  
  
A small black piglet appeared on the floor soaking in cold water. It shook, trying to free the icy dampness from its coarse hairs. After doing so, it jubilantly trotted towards the bathroom. Ryouga tugged on the paper sliding door with his teeth. He succeeded in opening it and bounced on in. The sound of a leaky faucet could be heard farther ahead. He followed it and soon discovered a fully exposed female Akane soaking in his bathtub. The piglet smiled and felt a dribble of blood trickle from his nose. He didn't mind as he made his way to the edge of bathtub.  
  
"P-chan!" Akane exclaimed. She reached for him but he was slightly out of her reach. She swayed over the tub, exposing her top to him. P-chan felt the blood flow from his nose. He sneezed, still cold from the cold water. "P-chan, you're making a mess." Akane scolded kindly. She grabbed him and held him up in the air. "I think you're catching a cold. Well, a hot bath will take care of that." Akane said chipperly releasing him into the hot bath. P-chan squealed all the way to the water's edge until he submerged under the water. "P-chan?" Akane searched with her eyes across the steamy filmed water. It was too opaque for her to see him. She turned and accidentally knocked the soap into the water. "Oops." She said and ducked her hand under the water to grab it. She felt around trying to find its slippery surface. Her hand brushed something smooth as she went back to grasp it.  
  
Ryouga was under water, grabbing the sides trying to get as far under water as possible. His breath was trapped in his lungs as he watched Akane's hand come into view. He crawled crab-like away from it. Unable to escape it, he shut his eyes waiting for his doom to come. He felt her soft hand brush against his cheek. Ryouga let go of one side of the tub and pinched his nose. Her fingers traveled across his jawbone and into his mouth.  
  
Akane's thumb found one of Ryouga's fangs as she pressed it against it curiously. "Ouch." She said bringing her thumb to her mouth. She sucked on it and wondered what was under water.  
  
(I wonder if it's P-chan? Maybe he drowned...) She thought. A chill ran up her spine. She had suddenly remembered an article about a burglar that hid in bathtubs and showers at night waiting for the owner of the house to fall asleep so the place could be raided. She didn't stop to think that she had thoroughly examined the bath before entering. She quickly jumped out of the water, grabbed a towel, and dashed out of the bathroom. Akane quietly shut the door behind her before unleashing a murderous scream.  
  
"THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE BATHROOM!" Akane yelled half frightened and half furious. She quickly grabbed the coffee table and hovered over the doorway waiting to strike.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Ryouga finally rushed to the surface gasping for air. His bloody nose had finally stopped running, but left its red stain in the water. He looked at it grimly and pulled the plug in the drain. The soapy water receded and left the tub bare. Ryouga turned the other handle and dunked his naked body under the cold water. He returned to his other form. Again he shook before cautiously preceding out of the bathroom. P-chan ducked his head around the corner looking for any kind of danger.  
  
"EEEYAHHH!" Akane roared unleashing the table on the small piglet. After seeing what she had done, her hand shot to her mouth apologetically. "P- chan!" She whimpered and scooped him up into her arms. She pressed him up against her toweled wrapped body and snuggly rocked him. P-chan smiled contently. "I think it's time to go home." She said more to herself than to him. "I need to apologize." She said and smiled. Akane looked around suddenly. "I wonder where Ryouga is." She thought out loud. Instead of continuing her search, she looked down at P-chan and smiled again. "Let's go home P-chan. Maybe I can find happiness there." She said sadly.  
  
(Akane...I want to give you happiness. I want to give you everything. If only you saw how much I care for you. That stupid Ranma doesn't know what he has. The ignorant fool takes you for nothing. I want to give you happiness...If only there was a way...) 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
  
**Author's Note: **Again, sorry for the delay. Ideas for this fic just aren't coming as easily as they were at the beginning. I still have no clue how this fic is going to end. I just sorta figured that I would know by now. Oh well.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Ranma and friends.  
  
"I'm home." Ranma barely shouted. Right now seeing the Tendo family was one of the least things she wanted to do.  
  
"Ranma! How was school?" Kasumi called from the kitchen. She patted her apron and then greeted him. "Why are you a girl?"  
  
"It's a long story. I'll be in my room." She informed grumpily.  
  
"Where's Akane?" She asked again.  
  
"How should I know where she is?" Ranma said carelessly. "She probably got lost just like that stupid pig." She stomped heavily up the stairs not wanting to be questioned any further. Confused about the pig remark, Kasumi left the conversation at that and returned to her duties around the house.  
  
Finally having a moment alone, Ranma threw herself down onto the bed. (You're an asshole.) Her brain scolded. (Akane first, ego second. Is that such a hard concept?)  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." She said grabbing a pillow and stuffed her face in its fluffiness.  
  
"Delivery!" A voice called from downstairs. Ranma got up and slammed her sliding door. She sat back down on the bed and cradled the pillow in her lap. She could vaguely hear Kasumi's muffled voice flutter as she chatted with the delivery person. She heard the front door shut and the soft patter of feet going into the kitchen. Another pair of feet climbed the stairs.  
  
"Stupid tomboy's probably back..." Ranma mumbled to herself. She threw the pillow onto the carpet and waited for the screaming of a life time. Akane was probably devising the ultimate guilt trip right now. Then all hell would break loose again.  
  
"Ran-chan! Can I come in?" A feminine voice called from outside.  
  
(Ukyo?) She thought. Ranma slid off the edge of the bed and flew the door open.  
  
"Kasumi told me to bring this up." She explained holding a kettle of boiling water. Ranma took it without a word to say. "I was delivering okonomiyaki."  
  
"Oh." Ranma replied as he poured the hot water over himself. He sighed, feeling slightly better now that he was fully himself again.  
  
"You seem gloomy. What's up?" Ukyo asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. She flung her legs out playfully.  
  
"I just got in another fight with Akane." He said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Doesn't that happen like everyday?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Yeah...but I think I really hurt her feelings this time." Ranma turned to Ukyo. "You're a girl. What would it take to get you to forgive someone you just fought with?"  
  
"I dunno. An apology would be nice. Maybe a gift or something. I don't think I could ever get mad at you though, Ran-chan." She said playfully pushing the side of his face. Ranma smiled despite himself. He had been friends with Ukyo since childhood. He always considered her a friend first and then one of his fiancés.  
  
"I don't know what to get her though. I don't want it to be ordinary like flowers or chocolate." Ranma contemplated.  
  
"Well, what does she like to do?" Ukyo asked helpfully.  
  
"Martial Arts, but I don't see how I could give her anything related to that. Grace can't be given. That would be perfect too." He thought out loud.  
  
"I'm sure you'll come up with something. I have to get back to my restaurant." Ukyo said rising from the bed. She smoothed the creases in her outfit and fixed her hair delicately. After her tidying up routine, she smiled sweetly at Ranma. "See ya round." She said and turned towards the door. Accidentally, Ukyo tripped over the pillow that Ranma had earlier thrown. She stumbled and grabbed for the closest thing; Ranma. They both flew to the ground.  
  
"I'm home!" Akane called from the front door. She was carrying P-chan as she stepped out of her shoes and walked into the hallway. "Hello?" She called.  
  
Kasumi had left to do some errands. Akane wondered into the kitchen to find the okonomiyaki spread out neatly. Kasumi must have set the table before leaving.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud thump from upstairs. Akane jumped slightly.  
  
"Ranma?" She called from the foot of the stairs. Receiving no response, she decided to go investigate. Who knew, it might have been a burglar. Akane tackled the climb and made her way to Ranma's door. She opened it ajar only to gasp.  
  
There was Ranma sprawled out over Ukyo looking all too comfortable and content. They both looked up when Akane angrily whipped the door open.  
  
"A-Akane! It's not what it looks like! Seriously!" Ranma stammered jumping off of Ukyo. Ukyo sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. Please continue and don't let me bother you." She said sarcasm staining her furious voice.  
  
"I'm gonna jet. See you guys around." Ukyo said embarrassingly. She ducked out of the room and fled out the door.  
  
"Akane! Let me explain." Ranma pleaded. He was becoming agitated with Akane's stubbornness.  
  
"Y'know what Ranma? I'm tired of hearing your lame excuses. If you want to be with everybody else be my guest 'because no way in hell am I ever going to be with you!" She snapped. Like her words, her hand snapped to the side of Ranma's face. Stunned, Ranma stared, bemused, at Akane. He stared directly into her eyes. He caught the tearful sadness growing in her eyes. Instead of the usual flare of competition, sadness and guilt built up inside the pit of his stomach.  
  
(When did I become so weak to let these feelings develop? Why am I feeling so guilty?) He asked himself.  
  
"Just forget it." Akane whispered. She lowered her hand from his face and walked furiously out of the room. Akane wanted to run from the house, but the horizon had grown dark. Instead, she turned and hid in her room. She shut the door gently behind her and sank to the carpet. Her back was against the screened door. Akane looked up at the ceiling blankly.  
  
(This is it. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm sick and tired of bickering with him day in and day out.) She thought and sighed. (I should just stop talking to him.) She wrapped her arms around her knees and frowned. (Yeah, that would solve everything.) She thought sarcastically.  
  
Akane felt something push against her lower back. She stood up quickly in fear of a hand rearing to grope. Instead, she found a piece of paper. She slowly and cautiously picked it up and unfolded it. It read:  
  
-Open the door  
  
Not knowing who it was from, Akane prepared for anything. She swiftly pulled open the door to meet no one's eye. She glanced around before spotting a package with another note. Akane looked down the hall at Ranma's door. She caught him peeking through it. Being caught, Ranma quickly retreated behind the door hiding him from her death glare.  
  
Uncertain, Akane scooped the package from the floor and returned to her room. She cross examined it. The wrapping was poorly done. The package was square. It looked so regular that it tempted Akane to just open it without a second thought. After giving a second thought, she gave in and opened it.  
  
Before her lay a cook book. A cook book.  
  
(What kind of present is this?) She thought, offended. (What do my bad cooking skills have to do with any of this?) Akane jumped up and decided to pick another loathsome fight.  
  
"What the hell is this?! Why bring my bad cooking skills into this? Did you just run out of things to criticize? First it's my figure, and then it's my grace, now this? What is your problem Ranma?!" She screamed threw his door.  
  
Ranma opened it slightly only to reveal his face. It was frustrated and confused.  
  
"You stupid tomboy. Didn't you even read the note? I try to do something nice for once and this is the thanks I get." He grumbled and shut the door. Akane's anger simmered down unnaturally fast. She pouted after realizing it was her fault for her fluster. She returned to her room again and picked up the note. The second note read:  
  
-I know you like to cook even though you're not very good at it. Maybe this can help you out a bit.  
Sorry,  
Ranma  
  
(He apologized?) Akane thought surprised. She was so pleased with the apologetic word that she didn't even notice that Ranma was mocking her cooking skills. She did have a reason to get upset, she just didn't use it. Maybe at that little moment both of the stubborn teenagers matured. (Okay! I'm gonna cook the best meal ever!) Akane thought determinedly. She flipped through the book in search of treasure-like recipe.  
  
The evening grew old. Everyone returned to their homes hoping that the great scent they smelled on the streets was floating from their kitchen. Unfortunately, the Tendos did not have the pleasure of inhaling an unruly scent. Akane had been mixing and mashing for almost two hours. Everyone's stomachs growled impatiently. They all looked at each other in uncertainty. They knew that Akane could never concoct something edible. Hopefully, the take out was still safe.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Akane called cheerfully. The family shuffled around the table unprepared for the feast that they before them. It looked alright.  
  
"It looks delicious." Akane's father praised.  
  
"Don't just stare at it. Try it." Akane said plopping a scoop full of who knows what into his bowl. "You too Ranma." Ranma shuttered when he received his portion. Knowing that he provoked this and that he couldn't get out of it, he picked up a small piece of the mysterious dish and placed it in his mouth. "Well?"  
  
Ranma sat rigid in his seat. His eyes stared blankly ahead. The chopsticks were still in his mouth.  
  
"Is he okay?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane questioned.  
  
"It's...great..." He gasped collapsing onto the table. With this action, everyone else pushed the meal away. They all smiled innocently at Akane.  
  
"Practice makes perfect." Nabiki stated.  
  
"Thanks." Akane returned in all sarcasm.  
  
"We still have the okonomiyaki." Kasumi piped hopefully.  
  
"Actually, I threw it out." Akane confessed.  
  
"Then I'll just make something." The eldest sister stood up and hurried into the kitchen. There was a silent pause. Ranma regained his composer though he had a nauseous disposition. "Has anyone seen my cookbook?" Kasumi called from the kitchen. Akane turned her stare slowly at Ranma who was sweating bullets.  
  
"Ranma..." She bellowed threateningly.  
  
"I-It was temporary! I was going to go get one for you in the morning." He stumbled.  
  
"You cheap bastard!" Akane yelled. She jumped at him, but he was on his feet and running away. She quickly recovered and chased him.  
  
Peace was restored again at the Tendos. The curse was the last thing on the cursed occupants' minds. Right now, all they could do was wait for a new day.  
  
**Author's Note:** Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I'm not sure where to go next so suggestions are welcome as are critiques and comments. Thanks for reading. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Yeah… let's see its been about… checks watch 7 months. Everyone who thought this fic was dead, raise your hand! I really don't have ideas. This is really the only one I could think of and it's pretty weak. Sorry for the HUGE delay and I hope you enjoy this half-baked chapter.

**Disclaimer: **You guys have probably forgot this since I haven't said it in so long, but I don't own Ranma and friends.

Chapter 11 

"Hurry up Ranma! We're going to be late for school…again!" Akane shouted from the bottom of the stairs. She tapped her heel impatiently on the wooden floor. With her arms crossed across her chest, Akane released an agitated sigh and opened her mouth to shout again.

"I have to braid my hair!" Ranma shouted back. He ran to the top of the stairs and jumped down the flight easily. His dark hair hung around his face giving him the girlish appearance that everyone knew.

"Forget it He have to go now!" Akane protested. She grabbed his wrist and started to drag him towards the door.

"But I look like a girl!" He whined. He dug his heels firmly in the floor not allowing any movement.

"When has that ever bothered you?" She asked sarcastically. She tugged on his arm a few more seconds before reluctantly giving up. "Turn around!" She snapped bossily. Akane was obviously peeved. Ranma grinned cockily and turned around. Akane quickly attacked his hair and braided it swiftly. She stepped back and threw her hands to her hips. "Satisfied?" Ranma ran his hand coolly across the twists of his hair and nodded. They both dashed out the door ready to go as a boy and a girl.

"How does that old bag manage to splash me everyday? It seems like she just waits until she sees us and then, BOOM!" Ranma growled angrily while wringing out her red hair. They had just endured their daily sprint to the school. The old lady that throws water on the curb had succeeded in hitting her target just like she had for the past week. However, Akane always seemed out of her range. Her shirt clung tightly to her front while her pants were overly large. She moved her hands to her waist where she grasped the extra material and held up her bottom.

"Well, I'm still dry and that's all that matters." Akane added and giggled. Ranma grumbled before tying her pants to her waist. She rolled up the dripping pant legs that wanted so badly to stick to her ankles. They turned and entered the school together.

An unusually large crowd was gathered around the usually ignored bulletin board. Curious, Ranma and Akane pushed through the crowd and read the piece of paper that would hold their future.

**Win a Trip to China!**

**Enter Your School in the Battle of Schools!**

**The Winning School Will Have an All Around Expenses Paid Trip!**

**Ask Your Principal for More Details**

"Ranma…" Akane whispered. Her eyes were glued to the words. They both stared listlessly at the announcement. The crowd shoved and pushed but they didn't seem to notice.

"We have to enter!" Ranma burst suddenly. "Let's find Principal Kuno!" He pushed through the crowd once again except this time quicker. Akane and Ranma ran quickly down the hall ignoring the frantic students jumping out of their way. They were in such a rush that they failed to the notice the sign reading, "Wet Floors."

"Wait up!" Ranma called. She cursed under her breath as she tried to hold her pants up and run at the same time.

"You'll just have to run qui-" Akane started. She hit a wet patch of tile and soared to her behind. She skidded down the hall and crashed into the janitor's mop and water bucket. The bucket full of suds splashed her fully, completely soaking her. "Dammit…" She cursed under her breath not realizing yet what had happened. Akane rubbed her lower back as she began to stand on her feet.

"What the hell are you just standing there for!" Ranma shouted desperately. She whipped Akane into the near boy's bathroom.

"Ranma!" Akane whispered harshly. She could hear people on the other side of the sink's wall.

"You brought extra clothes, didn't you?" She ignored. Akane only nodded and opened her bag. "Go change!" Ranma ordered pointing to the nearest stall. Akane peeked around the wall and gulped when she noticed three boys standing in front of the urinals. "What are you waiting for? Go before one of them sees you in a dress!"

She snuck quickly into the stall and began to change. Akane finished and tucked her uniform into her bag. She slowly opened the stall and stared quietly at the boys at the urinals.

"So I heard you got a girl from classroom A." One of the boys asked wisely to the other.

"Yeah…nice face if you know what I mean." He snickered. The two boys stopped relieving themselves and smacked hands.

(Ew! They didn't even wash their hands!) Akane thought fervently. She tiptoed to the sinks receiving only quizzical looks from the boys at the urinals.

"You can thank me later." Ranma muttered and uncrossed her arms. "We have to go find the Principal." She added and left the bathroom. Akane glanced over her shoulder one more time and blushed. The two students rushed to the principal's office. Akane sighed and reluctantly knocked on his door.

"Who's dere?" An annoying voice asked.

"Ranma Saotome and uhhh…Aka Ten." Ranma returned and shrugged at Akane.

"What dah you want?"

"We want to sign the school up for the Battle of the Schools!" Ranma shouted angrily through the door.

"It's already been done, kappu!" The principal finished.

"What weakling did that?" Ranma snorted.

"Saotome! And Ten! I see you have interests in this battle also." A sly voice from around the corner laughed smugly.

"Kuno?" Akane asked and looked around the corner. She quickly jumped back barely missing the tip of the wooden blade swung at her.

"It is time for our rematch! I will beat you again at this battle!" He declared.

"Hello, we work as a school. The school that wins goes to China, not the person that lasts the longest, idiot." Ranma said jumping and kicking him in the face.

"My beautiful pig-tailed goddess!" Kuno squealed in glee and embraced her. Ranma shivered and then broke free. She threw him on the ground and started to stomp on him. Akane, all of sudden, thought of something.

"I have to go see Principal Kuno." She said, waved a little, and darted around the corner. Ranma and Kuno stared at each other, frozen from motion, and then looked at the direction of Akane. Kuno reanimated and began groping her. Flustered, she kicked him and he went flying down the hallway. After regaining her composure, Ranma stared at the place where Akane was just standing.

(I wonder what's up.) She thought curiously. The homeroom bell rang and she left without Akane.

The school day passed quickly. Ranma saw Akane walking by herself; she was still in her cursed form.

"Hey Aka!" Ranma called. Akane didn't look up, being unfamiliar with the name. She dashed to her side. "What did you talk to the Principal about?"

Akane smiled. "Oh, nothing."

**Author's Note: **Yeah, that was pathetic. It was mostly bad dialogue. Sorry about that, but I still got something out, right? Hopefully it won't take me seven months to update next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Well I'm doing better. This time it only took me five months to update. I have a general idea where this story is going. I know I have probably lost all my readers completely, but I'm still determined to finish this story. I thank those of you who have stuck it out. You won't regret it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, and will never, own Ranma ½ or any of its characters.

Chapter 12 

"Wow…this is surprisingly easy." Ranma gloated after throwing a redheaded samurai girl across the arena. Ranma, Akane, and Kuno had their backs to each other and were facing the third school now. The first two school teams had fallen quickly mostly thanks to Ranma with a tad bit of help from Akane and absolutely none from Kuno. The three schoolmates were the only ones who had volunteered to fight for their school in this tournament. Well, four had signed up, but the last student never showed. The arena was surrounded by stands that were packed with students from all the schools competing.

The threesome was now fighting a school of fighters, a team of eight. Five of the competitors, all girls, already fell. The three standing, a redheaded samurai girl fighting with a kendo-like style, a longhaired man with a unibrow using his bare-fists, and a beautiful girl who also had long hair was using a bow with a sharp blade on one end, were panting with frustration and with the beginnings of exhaustion.

"One on one?" Ranma suggested. The three nodded; Kuno reluctantly followed along in hopes to get Akane's attention. "I got the ape man, Kuno get the samurai, Akane…can you handle the girl with the stick?" The three contestants frowned at their new nicknames.

"Of course I can!" Akane proclaimed. Her anger for being constantly undermined was getting the best of her. Ranma darted a look at her and decided against making fun of her.

"Alright then, go!" Ranma shouted with a smile. He charged at the boy punching. The boy blocked it by crossing his arms. Ranma continued with this motion not landing any blows. "Fight back you bastard!" he growled under his breath. The boy smirked and uncrossed his arms. Ranma flinched from uncertainty.

"Akai Kiba!" The boy shouted and punched into Ranma's gut. His fist burst into flames. A fiery blast sent Ranma flying across the arena.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted and ducked under the whizzing of the blade. She started to run after him, but the longhaired girl jumped in front of her.

"Your fight is with me." She said with a sadistic smile.

(Ranma, just hold on a little longer!) Akane pleaded in her mind.

"Oh…"Ranma started and than burst into a fit of coughs. Blood speckled the pavement. "You like to play with energy blasts?" Ranma laughed under his breath. "Well, so do I! Moko Takabisha!" He yelled.

(Ranma what are you doing? You're self-esteem can't be all that great after taking a hit like that!) Akane thought. She jumped onto the blade forcing it to the ground. The girl's arms began to shake as she tried to lift the pole from under Akane's feet. Using it as a springboard, Akane jumped, her jump amplified by the strength of the girl. She flew into the air and came down on the girl. Her kick landed against the metal of the blade.

"Damn!" She cursed under her breath.

(My Pride of the Fierce Tiger isn't working? This guy is pretty strong…) Ranma thought after dodging another deadly fist.

"Alright…" He said, confidence flooding back into him. Ranma started to spiral around the boy, their auras building. Ranma dodged each flaming fist and led him in the spiral to his downfall. " A couple more steps…now!" Ranma punched upwards at the boy and shouted, "Heaven blast of the dragon!" A beam of light surrounded the two fighters; both their silhouettes disappeared. The crowd held its breath as the light diminished. The damage wasn't horrible. The arena now had a crater where the boy lay tattered in the center obviously unconscious. Ranma looked down at his opponent and smirked confidently.

(He was stronger. Thank god I finished it or else I might have lost.) Ranma thought. He smiled confidently despite himself.

Akane, on the other hand, was not feeling confident what so ever. This was an arduous battle. Both fighters seemed about the same skill level.

(Where? Where is her weakness?) Akane scanned the girl and spotted a possibility. (Maybe…) She thought. Akane kicked forward at the girl's torso. The girl cleverly brought her bow horizontally under Akane's foot and pushed it up. This forced Akane's balance to be lost. Akane feigned a stumble and fell backwards onto her hands. The girl giggled with her accomplishment. Akane bit her lip, hoping what she was about to do would work.

Akane brought her feet up, kicked the long bow out of the girl's hands, and finished what seemed like a backwards flip. She was on her feet again. Akane brought her fist back and then pushed it into the girl's stomach. The girl coughed and fell to her knees. Akane caught the flying bow and brought the shaft down on the girl's neck. The girl fell completely on the ground, gone from the waking world.

Akane turned around to see Ranma finishing off the samurai girl with a kick to the ribs. She spotted Kuno face down on the pavement his sword broken over his head.

"The winners…Nerima!" The announcer declared after confirming it with the judges. The judges were the principals from each school. They unanimously voted for the three.

"What an unbelievable fight, ladies and gentlemen! A battle of eight against three and Nerima manages to destroy the opposing school!" The students applauded crazily.

"The final battle will begin in three days! Will Nerima be able to pulverize the next team?" The crowd screamed their approval.

One of the judges whispered something in the announcer's ear. The announcer nodded and brought the microphone to his lips.

"The opposing school has come! Let's look upon the brave challengers!"

Akane and Ranma, propping Kuno up between them, turned and looked at the next team.

"No way!" Ranma exclaimed. Akane gawked in utter surprise.

**Author's Note:** Who could it be? I really am truly sorry for making everyone wait. I really like this fic a lot and I hope you all do too. Feel free to criticize because I don't really know Ranma ½ all that well. I have a few comics and I've seen a few episodes here and there. I could always use more information or ideas. I live for input! Thanks for reading. I hope it won't take me this long next time to update.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Okay, it's been a good half a year. I'm sorry for the wait if there are any still waiting. I really do know how this is gonna end so I think I might continue this story. No promises though. I don't want to break any.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma ½.

**Chapter 13 **(Lucky Number 13!)

"The opposing school has come! Let's look upon the brave challengers!"

Akane and Ranma, propping Kuno up between them, turned and looked at the next team.

"No way!" Ranma exclaimed. Akane gawked in utter surprise.

The team standing before them contained the last people Ranma and Akane ever expected to see. Indeed, the contestants standing before them were none other than Ryouga, Shampoo, and Mousse.

"What the hell are they doing here? They aren't even part of a school!" Ranma protested. He seemed ready to pulverize the principals, the judges.

"Oh ho ho! But they are, my love!" a wickedly sweet voice drifted through the crowd. Out of nowhere, Kodachi appeared beside Ranma. She caressed his chin, running her fingers across his cheek. He flinched and swatted at her hand.

"What are you talking about? Mousse and Ryouga don't go to your school, they can't! They're bo-" Akane started.

"I don't see any men here. Only girls go to my school, and this a team made of girls." Kodachi interrupted rudely, glaring at her. Akane stared at the two familiar boys closer and realized the ridiculous state they were in. Both had a mess of make up, probably self-applied. She also noticed the abundance of stuffing they had on their upper halves. Akane choked back a giggle when she saw embarrassed Ryouga was. She could've sworn he was blushing when he caught her looking at him.

Akane leaned in to Ranma. "Let them compete, Ranma. They'll be more mortified than they already are if they're discovered." She whispered. Unnerved at how close Akane's face was to his, Ranma could only nod.

"Fine." He added shortly. Kodachi smirked at Akane with a sadistic smile. Akane sneered back at her.

"It's settled. The fight will commence in three days. I suggest all the contestants to train, rest, and take care of themselves because the next battle will be intense." The female principal of Kodachi's school said seriously. She crossed her fingers in front of her face and she stared intently over them at the Nerima contestants. Her stare was mostly confident, but it was apparent that she was worried. Maybe she was, at that moment, stressing silently about being found cheating. "Three days." She repeated, emphatically.

As if this were a signal that today's trials were over, the arena cleared quickly. The sun was setting softly behind the school, casting a silhouette of the geometric building on the crater. The injured were carried away in an ambulance to the nearby doctor. Dr. Tofu stayed behind with the Nerima students.

"That battle didn't seem too hard." Tofu confessed as he wrapped a bandage around Akane's arm. The bow had got to her although it was only a shallow wound.

"It was alright." Ranma stated casually, wrapping bandages around his waist. The punch to his gut bruised him severely. His skin seemed mutated to a purple and brown state. Akane rolled her eyes as she jokingly jabbed him in the gut. Ranma doubled over in pain as reluctant tears rolled down his face. She laughed as Dr. Tofu stepped forward to help him sit upward. "Why the hell did you do that?" He coughed. Akane only smiled.

About 15 minutes later, the doctor was done treating and they were free to go. Kuno, of course, was in intensive care and would be spending the next three days getting better for the fight.

"Why are they doing this? Well, it's not like it's gonna matter. We're gonna win anyway." Ranma said throwing his arms behind his head. He flinched from the electric pain surging from his ribs. Ranma slowly dropped his arms, inconspicuously, to his sides.

"Think about it Ranma. They have the curse too. They'll try to win anyway possible to go to China. Isn't that the same reason why we're doing this?" Akane asked.

"I guess. It doesn't matter. We'll win hands down." He said confidently.

"Ranma, I didn't know you had so much confidence in our team." She admitted and smiled.

"Ha, you and Kuno will only drag me down. The only reason why we've gotten this far is because of me." Akane felt a nerve twinge above her eyebrow as she angrily kicked him in the ribs. Ranma fell to his knees as Akane continued to walk home with a triumphant grin on her face.

"I'm home!" Akane called from the doorway as she kicked off her shoes.

"Akane! You and Ranma did so well in the tournament today. I really think you have a chance at winning!" Kasumi exclaimed cheerfully, wiping her hands on her apron. "Speaking of you and Ranma, where is he?"

"Oh…he's catching his breath." She replied stepping out of the doorway. She started up the stairs as she continued, "Call me when dinner is ready. I'll be in my room." Akane neared the top of the stairs when she heard Ranma angrily muttering at the doorway as he threw off his shoes. Unfortunately for him, Kasumi couldn't give him a cheerful hello. Akane began to walk to her room when Nabiki "greeted" her in the hallway.

All her sister had to do was hold out her hand. Akane sighed and slapped her only money in her hand. Nabiki grinned and returned to her room.

"You're gonna live in a cardboard box if this keeps up." Ranma chanted over Akane's shoulder. Startled, she spun around to come eye to eye with him.

"Will you stop doing that!" Akane shouted and slapped him on the arm.

"Don't worry Akane. We'll make it to China. Then you won't have to worry about this." He said and flashed a playful smile. Akane couldn't help smiling back at him. "Besides, I can't wait to pummel those cross-dressing losers!" He added and punched his hand. She could only roll her eyes at the smart remark.

"Think about it Ranma. They have the curse too. I'm sure you would go to their extent to get rid of it. I know I would." Akane said and entered her room briefly to grab her bath stuff.

"I wouldn't cross-dress. That's just plain pathetic." He said and chuckled as he followed her down the stairs. Akane opened the bathroom door and entered. Ranma stopped at the doorway.

"Are you just gonna stay here and watch?" Akane asked sarcastically turning the water on. Cold water began filling into the tub.

Ranma snorted. "Like you'd let me. Besides, why would I want to watch you?"

Akane, exhausted from the fight, didn't want to get into it. "Get outta here." She said and splashed him with cold water. She laughed when Ranma gave him a disgusted look. "Who's the cross-dresser now?" She added playfully.

"I'll show you who the cross-dresser is." Female Ranma smirked and charged at Akane. Before she could react, Akane was pushed into the bath full of cold water. Ranma, still in momentum, fell in after her.

"Ranma! What the hell was that for! I could've drowned!" Akane yelled angrily at the joke being taken to far. She coughed and rubbed the water out of her eyes before noticing how close the two of them were. Akane opened her eyes and saw Ranma shaking with laughter. "Loser." She said and splashed her. Akane reached for the edge of the bathtub to get out, slipped, and landed on top of her with a splash.

Akane could feel Ranma's heat from her body through the icy water. Embarrassed, she froze not knowing what to do. She tried looking anywhere besides her. Finally, she was brave enough to take a glance Ranma. Their eyes connected in a heat of confusion and embarrassment. Akane blushed even though she would have considered it an awkward thing for a guy to do.

Her body seemed to move on its own as if she were on autopilot. Her eyes seemed to have a sudden strong fixation on Ranma's lips. Maybe Ranma was frozen from the water or she too was caught in the moment because she made no effort to stop Akane. Akane stopped close to Ranma's face, close enough to feel the tingling of her hot breath on her cold skin.

She looked up and stared at Ranma as if she were in a daze to the whole situation.

"Akane! You have a phone call!" Kasumi called from the kitchen. Snapping out of it and blushing deeply, Akane pulled herself off Ranma and stumbled out of the bathtub.

"C-Coming!" She returned jogging down the hall in her sopping clothes.

Ranma lay stupefied in the tub.

(What…was that?) She shivered as a horrifying thought went through her mind. (I was about to kiss a guy…and enjoy it? Am…am I gay?)

**Author's Note: **Haha. Sorry it took so long for me to write. Computers are crappy and so is school. For now, I think this will be the only fic I will update until I finish the story. I'm worked up now so I think I will write another chapter over my break from school. I can't promise you anything though. Thanks to all who've stuck around for the past how many years.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **So it's been a while, I know. I told you I wouldn't make any promises to update quickly because my rushes of inspiration are dwindling these days. A pathetic and weak excuse, I know, but you should be thankful that I still get these rushes. These bouts are when my best chapters come out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma ½ or any of its characters.

Chapter 14 

Akane took to the stairs quickly, jumping off the fourth step. She landed, hard, on the wooden floor of the first story. Her mind was still thick from the bathroom incident. She was about to go from incident to accident. Akane rounded the corner and dashed to the kitchen where Kasumi was waiting with the phone.

She arrived, out of breath, and stuck out her palm as she panted.

"Um, Aka…nice to see you?" Kasumi managed to say with a smile. Confused, Akane's mind finally caught up with her body. A quick replay of what had happened in the bathroom ran through her mind with an emphasis on the cold water and not the heat from Ranma's body.

"Oh…Kasumi, hi." Akane replied weakly and scratched the back of her head at her short hairline. "Er, Akane asked me to take this call. She's…uh…indisposed." She mentally kicked herself.

(Indisposed? C'mon, who says that? Could you be any shadier?) She thought to herself as she bit her lip.

"Indisposed?" Kasumi questioned. She seemed to forget there was someone on the other line waiting patiently to talk to her sister.

"Bath." Ranma answered shortly, appearing behind Akane. He had changed back to his male self and was wiping the wetness from his hair with a white, fluffy towel. Kasumi stared at the two wet boys in front of her and recognized the absence of her sister.

"Oh, Ranma, did you take a bath too, with Aka?" Kasumi asked, coming to a conclusion. Akane blushed deeply and Ranma turned so the girls wouldn't see his cheeks burning.

"If that's what you want to call it." He coughed. Ranma quickly moved to the next room to start a conversation with his father as if he were planning to talk to him all along.

"Kasumi, I need to take the call for Akane. She asked me to." Akane tried again.

(Just give me the damn phone!) She thought, irritated.

"Alright…" Her sister gave in and cautiously handed over the phone. She stared at Aka for a moment and then returned to her cooking.

Akane sighed before placing the handset up to her ear. "Hello?"

"A-Akane?" The voice on the other end hesitated. They did not recognize the deep voice on the other end.

"…Who is this?" She asked before revealing herself.

"This is Ryouga. Who is this? I need to talk to Akane." He said, his courage finally showing through. It must have been an important issue if it contained his stutter around the girl he loved.

"This is he." Akane hissed through her teeth, forcefully. She hoped that Ryouga would remember her visit to him and the secret that only he and Ranma carried. Kasumi looked up from the batter that she was stirring and threw a confused look at Aka. She continued to stir, more slowly, and more attentive on the one side of the conversation that she could hear.

"Ohhh…" He replied with a long sigh of realization. "I need to meet you somewhere." He added hurriedly.

"What? Where?"

"Meet me at the park near my house, at the bench closest to the entrance." Ryouga said, giving thorough instructions.

"When?" Akane asked. She had never really heard this kind of anxiousness in his voice before.

"Now."

There was a click and then the phone went dead. Akane held it to her ear a moment longer before slowly putting it back on the receiver.

"What was that about?" Kasumi asked, feigning interest so she could get closer to Aka.

"Ryouga wants to meet me-" Akane glanced nervously up at Kasumi, caught herself, and continued with, "Akane at the park. He sounded anxious. I'm gonna go tell her right now." She finished and quickly ran out of the kitchen. Kasumi stood, alone, in the entrance, the kitchen light flooding past her feet.

Akane made a short stop in the bathroom, sprayed her already wet self with hot water, and started for the stairs. Water droplets fell from her sopping clothes onto the wooden steps as she took them by two. She practically threw herself into her room and into her closet, switching into drier, feminine clothes. She chose a pale yellow dress with a lace liner and a light jacket.

The night had just conquered the sky and the streetlights had just dawned their yellow glow. Akane stepped out onto the concrete streets, pulling the front door behind her. She adjusted her jacket before springing into a light jog down the poorly lit streets. She was unaware of the person following her in the abundant shadows.

Akane found the park easily, hoping that her friend with horrible direction had made it as well. She entered the dark park, the dense trees allowing only so much light from the streets to pass through their layers of leaves. Instead of the nervousness in her stomach, Akane focused on the crunching of the dirt below her feet. She was confident that they would lead her to where she needed to go.

When she saw Ryouga, a broad smile broke out on her face as she jogged the last few steps to meet him. She sat down next to him, hoping that he would do all the explaining. Ryouga returned the smile before shifting his body to face her.

From a nearby tree, Ranma spied down from the branches. He had followed his fiancée from the house. He found it suspicious that she would get a phone call and then suddenly flee the house.

(So, a secret rendezvous?) Ranma thought to himself sarcastically. He knew that he didn't have to worry about Ryouga making a move on her. He was aware of his feelings, but the bumbling fool couldn't make out a sentence around Akane let alone kiss her. Ranma relaxed on the lowest branch, hoping that his ears wouldn't fail him now.

After a moment of silence, Akane decided to speak first. "Why did you call me here?"

Ryouga hesitated, caught by the beauty of her voice. "It-It's about the match. I-I have to w-warn you."

"Warn me?" Akane asked, slightly alarmed. "About what?"

"W-well…Mousse, Shampoo, and I have been practicing. I-I know Ranma could beat us all in a one-on-one match, but together, I don't think even he could." Ryouga stammered. He couldn't help but smile as he gloated.

Ranma suppressed a laugh as he almost fell from the branch. (Those idiots have nothing on me.)

"Well Ranma isn't alone. He has me." Akane answered full-spirited. "He always pulls through. I think we'll manage." A shy smile escaped from her lips as she thought of all the times he rescued her in the most impossible situations.

Ranma fell silent. He wasn't sure of how to take Akane's shy and civil response. It seemed foreign for the tomboy.

"That's not all." Ryouga added defensively. "Our principal convinced the others to allow the students to combat on a special arena. That's what has me most worried. I-I'm w-worried about…you."

"Whatever it is, I can manage it, Ryouga. I can fight despite what everyone thinks around here. I know you and Ranma don't have any confidence in me, but I just want you guys to trust me for once. I don't want to have to rely on someone else all the time." Akane encouraged.

"But-" Ryouga started.

"No. I'll be fine. It'll be fine. Whatever it is, it'll be fine." She reassured. The air fell silent as Ryouga looked down at his shoes. He did not know where Akane got the notion that he didn't have faith in her. He believed in her always, in everything she ever did. That was one of the attributes that he liked about her, that she never quit and she always managed to come out of it, at worse, okay. Ryouga wanted to tell her all this. He wanted her to have someone to count on to be behind her at all times. He wanted to be that someone.

"A-Akane…the reason why I-I'm telling you this…it's not because I don't believe…" Ryouga trailed off as he looked up and caught her gaze. "It's…It's….because I-I…I care for you." Akane's breath caught in the back of her throat. She stared across the bench at the boy she had always thought of as her friend. She had no idea he had ever even thought about her this way. "Akane…I don't think…I don't think I could take it if I ever saw you hurt. I think…I think I would g-go insane." Ryouga stammered. His breathing became shallow. It seemed like his heart was throbbing against his lungs.

Ranma, feeling the opposite reaction, started to breath very deeply and quickly. He could feel his hands tighten on the branch. He looked down at his white knuckles. He felt the rage and jealousy curling up his throat. This bimbo had the courage to admit something that he couldn't.

"Ryouga, I…" Akane croaked. She didn't know how to react. His sincerity and intensity had her thrown.

Ryouga didn't let her finish. He had decided before he even came that this night would happen the way he wanted it to. He didn't want his nerves to ruin the chance he had been waiting for forever since he met Akane. That's why he threw his whole self into this kiss.

Akane, astounded, wasn't in the right sense of mind to push him off of her. She, in fact, kissed him back. She didn't necessarily want to, but she was now relieved of her lips' hunger for flesh that grew every time she was with Ranma. The bath incident was the final straw that had pushed her over the edge. It was in that moment that she realized it wasn't Ryouga she wanted to kiss.

Ryouga withdrew and stared at Akane wearily. He was finally granted his one solid wish and he didn't want it to be spoiled with talk. Ryouga stood up quickly and ran off. Akane was the one left baffled on the bench. She brought her hand up to her lips and pressed her fingers softly against them.

Ranma, caught in a fury of disbelief, felt his nails dig into the wooden branch. His hands began to shake as the same thought repeated through his mind.

(I am going to kill that pig.)

**Author's Note: ** I love when the characters take control of the story. It always seems that they make it more interesting than I can. I'm hoping to update soon. The story is getting pretty intense, I must say.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **It has been a while, but I have gotten jaw surgery so I think that is an excuse in itself.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Ranma ½.

Chapter 15 

Akane woke the morning of the fight with a fire burning in her stomach. She assumed it was nervousness and excitement. She sighed as she rolled out of her sheets allowing her bare feet to touch the wooden floor. The sun was shining through her window as she stumbled over to it, still groggy with sleepiness.

She opened the window, the breeze soaring into the stale room. Akane breathed in the morning air. It wasn't nervousness or excitement that was pestering her stomach. Ranma had been unusually cold towards her for the past two days. He wouldn't talk to her let alone look at her. She grew more agitated by the hour, constantly plaguing her mind for a reason why. The only thing she could think of, which was an impossible thing, was the whole issue with Ryouga.

(Ranma couldn't have known about that. He wasn't at the park, no one was.) Akane thought while leaning her elbow on the sill. The wind ruffled her short bed-headed hair. She sighed again, restlessly, and started her morning routine of grooming.

The smell of a huge breakfast floated from downstairs. Kasumi was always ready to fill a stomach, especially if that day held a rough challenge. Akane almost wished that she had to fight every day so she could eat like royalty all the time.

She pulled her white workout outfit over her body and tied a sash over her forehead. It may look a little extreme for a school fight, but looks were the last thing on her mind during a physical confrontation.

The stomping of feet down the stairs made Akane turn her head from the mirror. It was apparent that Ranma was awake and if he was awake, that meant that everyone else had to be, regardless of whether they wanted to be. For the past two days, Ranma had been stomping and sulking around the house. Akane tried to confront him on the change in attitude, but he would only shrug her off with his mumbling. She desperately hoped that this attitude would not interfere with the fight.

Akane took to the stairs and found herself in the dining room where everyone, surprisingly, was already seated and waiting not so patiently for her.

"Why don't you go back upstairs and make us wait a little longer?" Nabiki sarcastically said while picking up her chopsticks. Akane gave her a fake smile before sitting down next to Ranma. He had not waited for her and was already on a second bowl of rice. Akane stared at him, waiting for him to look at her. He didn't of course.

"Well, Kasumi this breakfast is amazing. I know I won't go hungry during the tournament today." Akane turned towards her sister, steering her vision.

"Thanks. Any little way I can help, you just let me know." She returned with one her innocent smiles. Akane couldn't help, but smile back at her cute older sister. Kasumi was so innocent it was hard not to comply with whatever she said or did.

"I'm off." Ranma said shortly, setting down his rice bowl. His chopsticks clattered noisily on his plate of fish bones and scrambled egg remnants.

"Ranma, wait for me!" Akane outstretched one of her hands while the other quickly stuffed a breakfast portion of egg into her mouth. She bounced to her feet and ran after him. He had not waited again. Akane struggled to catch up to him without choking on the food half processed in her mouth. "Ranma!" She shouted after she swallowed.

He paused, silently, for a second before continuing in a slower pace. Akane quickly caught up, short of breath.

After catching her breath, Akane walked beside him silently. Ranma pushed his fists into his pockets and ignored her steady gaze. "Are you ready for the fight today?" Akane asked. He only nodded. She frowned and looked down at the ground. "Why are you being so cold with me Ranma?" Akane questioned after a prolonged silence.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ranma muttered harshly. His brows furrowed with anger and he turned his gaze in the other side of the street.

Akane, her agitation with him increasing, stopped mid-stride and looked directly at him. "I don't want this to interfere with today's fight. We can't afford to lose. What is it Ranma? Just tell me!" She said on the verge of yelling.

"Oh, we can't afford it? Don't you mean you can't afford it? Jeez Akane, it's all about you lately. 'I can't live with this curse. I can't let anyone find out except my secret heartthrob, Ryouga. And I don't care if anyone sees me making out with him at the park!'" Ranma snapped. His voice bore an unbearable anger that stung Akane's ears and heart.

"You…you followed me!" She exclaimed. Akane wound up to hit him. Ranma caught her wrist; he never stopped her from slapping him before. His eyes burned with pure hatred.

"That's not the point Akane. The point is that you were making kissy-face with the enemy! Like you said, we can't afford to lose so I don't see why you are involved with him." He let go of her hand and turned. "And with _him_. Of all people, it had to be Ryouga." He added under his breath.

"Well at least Ryouga is man enough to admit his feelings. He's not a coward like someone I know." Akane shouted at his back. "Besides, he's just a friend. I…don't feel that way about him."

"Oh, so you kiss all your friends then?" He called over his shoulder in reply.

Akane pushed the hair out of her face ran around him to face him. "Why does it bother you so much Ranma? It's none of your business who I kiss." She hissed. Ranma met her eye for the first time in three days and stared at her fiercely. He started to shake his head at her slowly, not unlocking eye contact.

"You're easy Akane, not only in a fight." Ranma stated coldly. He began walking on towards the school. Akane stood still, her blood frozen in her veins. When had she become that person? When had she had her way with any guy she actually liked? Akane felt sorrow rising in a lump in her throat as her knees started to shake. She wasn't sure if it was with fury or with disbelief.

"How…how can you say that, Ranma?" She asked tears welling in her eyes. "That's…horrible." She added, hurt taking control of her features. Ranma staggered with his walking, catching the pain in her voice.

Ranma stopped, only a few strides ahead from her, sighed, and pulled his fingers through his bangs. "Akane…you know…I don't mean it." Ranma struggled.

"No, Ranma…I don't know. I don't know how to behave around you." Akane started. It felt like she had just uncorked a bottle of emotions that had been fizzing since she met him. "If I'm nice to you, you make fun of me. If I'm mean, you lose your temper. If I pay any attention to anyone, not necessarily a guy, you sulk. What am I suppose to be, Ranma? Do you want me to be comatose or something? I can just sit at home all day and practice being a cute girl who can cook and clean. I can learn to not be so clumsy." Akane pleaded. "Is that who you want me to be?" She finished with tears spilling down her face.

Ranma took a moment before answering. "Let's just go fight." He said softly. He did not look at her as he continued to walk. Akane, quickly wiping the embarrassing tears from her eyes and cheeks, had no choice but to follow.

(I won't cry for you anymore, Ranma. I won't do it.) Akane thought as she bottled her sadness and unleashed it into a blind fury.

The two reached the school in silence. A growing crowd was gathered around the pool house. Puzzled, they jogged over to see what was the matter. Upon their arrival, a cheer rose through the crowd.

"The final two contestants have arrived! Now that both teams are fully present, we can proceed with the fight!" A hired announcer chimed. An unruly applause, full of whistling and hissing, followed shortly after.

"We have set aside kettles of boiling water upon request of both teams." The announcer added. Akane shot a look at Ranma and he stifled a smile. "Our last fight is going to be a little different. The arena is made of…"

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy. And as a little side note, go listen to the band OK Go. I saw them live last night and they were freakin' awesome.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Let's see if I still know how to do this. By this, I mean write a fanfiction. I know I really don't update, but college is tough man. I started this fic like two years ago and it's still not done, so I might try and finish it so it's off my conscious and out of your mind. Sounds like a good deal to me.

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ and all its silly characters do not even remotely belong to me.

**Chapter 16**

"We have set aside kettles of boiling water upon request of both teams." The announcer added. Akane shot a look at Ranma and he stifled a smile. "Our last fight is going to be a little different. The arena is made of ICE!" The announcer proclaimed excitedly. Akane silenced a gasp as she caught eyes with her teammate once again, only this time they shared gazes of bewilderment.

As if reading their faces, the announcer continued with, "That's right! The pool staff has courteously provided a new fighting arena for our young contestants! They also have been slaving to erect the blocks of ice surrounding it. Let's give them a hand!" The audience went wild with hissing and cheering alike. The only faces that did not show any form of confusion, bewilderment, or excitement were the opposing team. Akane looked up and caught Ryouga's eye. He swiftly blushed and turned his gaze to the ground. She felt herself getting flustered, but tried to keep her composure.

(Is this what you were trying to warn me about?) She thought, staring at the ominous sheet of ice.

Ranma darted a quick look at his female ally and saw her looking drearily at the arena.

"It'll be fine." He mumbled reluctantly under his breath. Akane jolted back to reality and looked up at him. She smiled hesitantly. "There's no need to be nervous you stupid tomboy. I don't want your damn nerves to lose this one." He growled. Akane's smile faded and her breath caught in her throat.

"You're not helping." She snapped back. She felt her hands tighten into fists as the fire in her stomach swelled.

(You're so lucky you're on my side.) She thought angrily. Akane clenched her teeth and forced her attention to the announcer.

"Not only is the arena different, but the rules are too!" The announcer shouted, almost too enthusiastically. "A contestant can now be disqualified if they are knocked out of the arena. They better stay cool on the ice." The audience, including the judges, clapped and cheered loudly. The rival principal flashed a confident smile as she politely tapped her hand in her palm.

"They set this all up." Ranma sneered as he caught the rival principal's cocky stance. He gritted his teeth with frustration, but turned it into a proud smile. "They still won't be able to beat us, no matter how many tricks they pull."

Akane rolled her eyes emphatically.

"Fighters take your positions." The announcer ordered. Both teams sauntered uncertainly over to their sides of the arena, climbing carefully on the individual blocks. Akane and Kuno stared grimly at the fight to come, while Ranma managed to cockily cross his arms and beam. Mousse and Ryouga looked unsteady in their disguises, and Shampoo smiled excitedly, making up for the two. Akane puffed her cheeks as she exhaled and swung her arms.

"Ready, Fight!" The announcer declared. The crowd cheered as the combatants stepped onto the slippery arena. Akane felt a chill pulsating through the thin soles of her shoes and shivered despite herself. She took an uneasy step forward and fell backwards, landing hard on her back. At that moment, Shampoo sailed over head, her left foot extended, crashing into the block of ice Akane had just stepped off of. Ice chips flew in all directions away from the impact site as she rebounded and landed on the next block over.

"What is matter? You no can stand on this ice? Shampoo sees no difference from ground." Shampoo scoffed and giggled. She clapped her hands playfully before jumping into the air, and started falling straight for Akane.

Akane scrambled to get back to her feet, but she kept slipping on the ice. Her elbows and arms were becoming red from every time she crashed back into the arena floor. She looked up fearfully to see Shampoo's foot growing exceedingly closer.

"Ranma!" She pleaded for help. She tried again, scraping at the ice. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the impact.

"Roll, you stupid idiot!" Ranma shouted over his shoulder. He was tackling a well choreographed double attack from Ryouga and Mousse. He seemed to be struggling, all the elements being against him.

Akane popped her eyes open and rolled to the left just in time to see Shampoo's foot explode through the ice.

"Aye!" She exclaimed and pulled away from the opening. Cold water throbbed through the hole. Both girls shrank away from it. Akane carefully got to her knees and staggered to her feet. Already, she was exhausted even though the battle had just begun. Adrenaline pumped through her body as sweat rolled down her face. Shampoo seemed as shaken as her, though not as tired. Akane smiled and laughed slightly as she gained proper stature.

"What's wrong Shampoo? Afraid of a little cold water?" She asked haughtily. Akane dipped her foot into the hole and kicked a spray of icy water in her opponent's direction. Shampoo jilted, a petrified look stuck on her face, as she did a back flip. The droplets fell short of their target. Akane kicked off her shoe, it being damp from the water. She instantly regretted it, the cold atmosphere stealing the warmth off her skin. It spread up her leg, under her thin layer of clothing. It was now that she realized how freezing cold it was. The air had been cooled to keep the ice from melting. This wouldn't help her reaction time in the least.

"Eeyah!" a masculine voice grunted from the opposite corner. Akane couldn't distinguish who it was, but she was able to register the fact that Kuno was sent soaring to her side of the arena. She quickly looked up to see him crashing down on top of her. She was only able to bring her arms up to guard her head as he brought her to her knees and then to her stomach.

"Ge' off me, Kuno!" Akane screamed, muffled by the weight of his body.

"My dear Akane. This is the first warmth I've felt this fight!" Kuno exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her.

"My warmth won't be the only thing you're feeling if you don't get off me, now!" Akane bellowed. She struggled underneath him, trying to free herself from this unwanted weight.

"Oh! Three on one! That's how you gonna play, huh?" Ranma called from across the arena. Akane stretched her neck to see Shampoo had joined the dynamic duo and was fighting Ranma's backside. He was covered with ropes, claws, and anything that Mousse had thrown at him. Barely, he ducked under Ryouga's punches and swerved around Shampoo's kicks. His arms were tied tightly to his sides, rendering them useless.

"Kuno! We have to help Ranma!" Akane explained pushing at his chest. She managed to get on one elbow and push him off with the other.

"Akane, you have to help my breaking heart!" Kuno exclaimed, throwing himself back on top of her.

"That's enough!" Akane huffed slamming her fists down on the arena. Kuno fell silent quickly and evasively. To fill this new found quiet, a faint crackling noise rose from beneath the two. Akane froze, holding her breath. "Kuno, get off of me…carefully." She hissed, thinking her voice might have some affect on the ice as well.

"But…" He began.

"I don't care if your heart is breaking, so is the…" Akane interrupted. She caught her sentence as a loud crackling noise erupted through the air. A white line shot from under her, splitting the surface in two.

"Ice." Akane finished, quietly and desperately, as the floor fell from underneath her.

The crowd gasped and a loud rumble of chatter exploded. A girl with a large spatula pushed her way through the crowd and the noise.

"Get out of my way!" Ukyo warned pushing the students behind her. "Ran-chan!" She called from the sideline.

"Ukyo?" Ranma returned, surprised to hear her.

"Ranma! You have to help Akane! She's…" Ukyo yelled, but the crowd began to shout at what was happening at the other end of the arena.

Akane had been struggling to stay surfaced for the past minute. She had transformed into her other, more masculine, self but only her head could be seen. The crowd was far enough away not to be able to distinguish the faint changes in her jaw bone or the stubble growing on her upper lip.

(It's s-so c-cold.) She thought, shivering mentally and physically. Her legs seized as her blood grew thick with ice. "R…Ran…ma…" Akane managed before drifting below the icy surface. She threw her hand out in desperation before slipping under the surface.

"Akane!" Ranma roared, jolting towards her.

**Author's Note: **Yay! Semi-decent chapter since forever ago! I can't promise a swift update, but I do promise you an update in the least.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **So, it's been about a month and a half. That's pretty good regarding I've been updating about twice a year for a while. I can say that this fic is about two-thirds done. I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me the whole time, and to all the people that have read and have faith in this fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters involved.

Ranma watched in disbelief as Akane slowly sank below the surface. It was like watching a wind up doll come to a halt, the key finishing its rotations. Every muscle in her body had stopped moving, giving in to the closing vice of the ice. With a burst of adrenaline and panic, Ranma broke free of the ropes and devices that Mousse had ensnarled him with.

"Akane, I'm coming!" Ranma shouted slipping into an unsteady run on the icy arena.

"Oh no you don't!" Shampoo shouted from behind him. More ropes and the harsh weapons attached to them flung around his ankles, pinning him to the ground. Ranma slammed against the ice, making it cackle with suspense. He quickly pulled his arms from under him and began to crawl away from the three competitors. Mousse tightened his hold on the ropes, wrapping the extra slack around his palms. The rope tying the two teams together grew tight as Ranma tenaciously struggled to get to the hole in the ice.

"Haha! Why are you running away Saotome? Are you afraid of losing?" Ryouga laughed haughtily from beside Mousse. His arms were crossed at his chest and he stood erect.

"You blind pig! Aren't you celebrating a little early? Besides, you're about to lose your damn girlfriend if you don't let me go!" Ranma practically screamed with anger.

(Goddamn Ryouga! If you freakin' love Akane so much, why aren't you moving?!) He thought with continual anger.

W-What?" Ryouga choked. His stance broke as his gaze dropped to the gaping hole at the opposite side of the ice arena. He frantically looked up and whipped his head around to face all the quieted mouths of the crowd. "W…where's Akane?" He asked hesitantly. Ranma grunted as he pulled himself up on his elbows and continued to inch to his destination.

"Where do you think?!" He muttered. Mousse tugged harshly on the other end of the ropes and Ranma was knocked off his elbows, falling sharply down on a knife that was attached to them. It dug deeply into his shin. As if it had unlocked a door, the knife drew burgundy blood that stained the translucent ice red. "…Ng." Ranma cried before stopping himself from protestation. He rolled on to his back carefully, sat up, and pulled the knife out with a quick jerk. Following the blade, blood spilled off the sharp tip, speckling the ice.

"Mousse! Pull now! I help!" Shampoo exclaimed. She grabbed one of Mousse's hands and began to pull with him. A brutal, purple blush crept across his cheeks, hidden by his oversized, round glasses. Ranma, hearing Shampoo's plans, took the blood-tipped knife and jabbed it into the ice, and held on for both his and Akane's lives.

"Sh-Sh-Shampoo! You do love me!" Mousse shouted with joy. He wrapped his arms around Shampoo and pulled her back against his chest. The rope vibrated tartly, as did the muscles in Ranma's arms. He clenched his teeth, choking back a struggling moan.

"M-Mousse!" Shampoo stuttered. Her surprise almost causing her to release Ranma.

"Now!" Ranma exclaimed to no one in particular. He let go of the knife and, like a rubber band, flung, with extra force, right at the two bickering team mates. With a forceful kick, the two went flying out of the arena.

"D-Disqualified!" The announcer, after a prolonged silence of awe, sprang to life with exclamation. The crowd, also stupefied by the ongoing physical and emotional struggle, burst into an overpowering cheer. Alarmed by the sudden noise, Ryouga snapped out of his trance of confusion.

"A-Akane!" He shouted and ran across the ice. He slipped and slid right into the hole. Ranma, with no urge to stop his stupid opponent, limped to his feet. Blood trickled down his pant leg and into his shoe. He pulled the slack rope away from his ankles.

"Now I gotta save both their asses." Ranma muttered. He shuffled carefully and painfully to the hole. "Akane, I'm coming. Please, hang on." He encouragingly whispered to himself. With that, he dived into the icy opening. The crowd held their breath as the invisible battle began below the surface.

"Ran-chan, please come back okay." Ukyo said softly.

The ice seeped through Ranma's clothes viciously. The cold entered in through her new cut quietly, but quickly. The ice traveled tenderly through her veins.

(Shit, this is cold! What am I doing? I can barely move my arms, let alone this damn leg of mine.) Ranma thought with frustration. With every stroke deeper, her leg throbbed painfully. Her lungs started to ache for air. (Where is she?!) She thought with a note of desperation.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ranma spotted a small, black pig chewing on the karate outfit of an unconscious, but very manly Akane. She kicked over to the two quickly. When she got there, she swatted P-chan away, batting at him with the back of her hand. P-chan did a little flip, floating in the water, and then snorted angrily. Bubbles trickled from his snout, ascending slowly to the surface.

(Oh really, you want to help?) Ranma thought sarcastically. She jogged P-chan in the head, rendering him unconscious. Ranma grabbed him and stuffed him down her now tight shirt. (I'll deal with you later, ladies first.) She thought smugly. The pig fit snuggly against her chest. She swam around until she was behind Akane. With some hesitation at first, she wrapped her arms gently around her midsection. At this time, there was no reason to be careful with where her hands went. Akane had transformed at least 10 minutes before she was even under the ice.

(Akane, you're so cold…). Fear leaked into her thoughts. It was true. Akane's skin no longer radiated the prickle of heat that Ranma sometimes felt when getting dangerously close to her, what made him wild for her. She ran her hands up and down her fiancé's arms, hoping that it would trigger some circulation.

Blood hauntingly floated up from Ranma's leg, matching her red hair. Ranma gasped, accidentally letting her precious air escape from her mouth. She sucked in the freezing cold water. Ranma clasped her mouth shut as she kicked towards the surface. The 12 feet to the surface were arduous and definitely strenuous, thanks to the rigid water. Without thinking of what would come next, Ranma slammed into the ice. The crackling was deafening under water. The sound rang in her ears as Ranma rammed the ice again. It was a question as to whether the ice was cracking or her shoulder.

(Where is that damn hole?) She thought fervently. For the third time, Ranma tackled the horizontal wall of ice. She could see the spider web of cracks growing with each impact. She groaned with frustration, releasing masses of bubbles from her mouth. Ranma sank slightly, feeling the ache on her shoulders from carrying her male companion and from the stiff lenience of the ice. The surface raised above her as Ranma rested for another attack. Suddenly, her lungs tightened, pushing air unwillingly out of her nose and mouth.

(You can't do this Ranma! Akane and Ryouga are depending on you.) She thought anxiously. She couldn't stop though. Her body already took over the spasms of suffocation. Another cluster of bubbles escaped from her mouth reluctantly. It resembled a silent scream. By this time, enough oxygen had escaped the three of them to make them sink to the bottom. Ranma felt fatigue from the cold and the extra weight weighing on her arms. She looked up hopelessly at the sheet of ice. Sunlight filtered through it, making it look like glass, rather than an unbreakable barrier. Clenching her teeth, she winced when her cut leg brushed the floor of the pool.

(They can't let students die in a competition, can they? They have to interfere at some point, right?) She thought with fraught. The fear of death sprang into her chest as another spasm made her release the rest of her air. (No, I…can't…). Ranma felt the rapidly growing fatigue take over her body as she released Akane remorsefully from her grip. Akane limply and unconsciously floated in front of her vision. With her last strength, Ranma threw out her hand and grasped Akane's wrist. She pulled the male Akane close as her eyelids started to lull shut.

(You weren't so bad, Akane.) She tiredly thought. With her last thought, Ranma tugged Akane in front of her. Traveling her hand from Akane's wrist, she wrapped her fingers tightly in the other's unresponsive hand. Her red hair, long released from its braid and hair band, surrounded Akane's and hers faces. Through the veil of red, blood and hair, the last thing she saw was Akane's purple lips pressing against hers.

**Author's Note: **I wasn't planning on ending the chapter like this, but I really like when the characters take control of the story. This makes me excited to write the next chapter, which will be equally as great, I do so promise.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. College has ended and now I'm leashed in a full time job. I really want to finish the story for you guys. I just want you to know that I'm gonna finish it, one way or another. So stick around.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma ½, sadly, and I never will, sadly.

"A…Akane? What are you doing here, dear?" A soft voice asked with slight fear and hesitation.

Akane jolted upright. She coughed up two lungs worth of frozen pool water beside her. As she propped her self up to a sit, her arms shook rapidly. She looked down at them to see her skin silvery and translucent; the cross works of her veins easily noticeable beneath the thin layer. She opened her mouth to speak, but began violently coughing.

After her fit subsided, she took in the bare, unrecognizable room before harshly croaking, "Hello?"

Running her fingers through her hair, she discovered it damp with icy water. She then quickly grabbed at her chest, and was surprised to find it recognizable. "But the cold water…" She looked around again before asking another question. "Am I in Jusenkyo? Have I been cured?"

In response to the silence in the room, she hesitantly stood up, shaking at the knees. Easing herself to balance, she took in the white-walled and white-floored, cemented room. There were no windows and there were no doors. There was only white.

Starting to panic, she stumbled to the closest wall and began to pound on it.

Can anybody hear me?!" She shouted hoarsely. "Please, let me out!"

"Settle down, I can hear you without the screaming, sweetie." A voice from behind her said comfortingly. Akane's eyes widened, the faint recognition and familiarity in the stranger's voice startling her.

"M…" She began, her voice suddenly weak and faint. Slowly, Akane turned around to see a woman standing across from her. "Mom?" She asked in fearful disbelief.

Tears brimming in her eyes, the woman could only nod. She was dressed in a pink and navy kimono, with silver blossoms running down the left side of it. Akane recognized it from one of her old photos. "M-Mom!" Akane stuttered, tears flooding her voice. Sobbing, she ran into her mother's arms. Quietly, Akane's mother cried with her daughter, wrapping her arm comfortingly around her shoulder. The other hand ran through Akane's damp hair soothingly.

After a moment of long deserved affection, Akane ducked her head, wiped her eyes, and then looked up before asking, "What are you doing here? Where is…here?"

Akane's mother smiled sadly, reluctant to answer.

"Am…Am I…dead?" Akane coughed. Her mother blinked back tears, but thankfully shook her head.

"You're on your way." She returned, choosing her words carefully. Stunned, Akane released her mother and fell to a sitting position on the white cement.

"So, what does that mean?" Asked Akane. She looked at her mother questionably before asking another question. "What are you doing here then? You've been dead for a long time. You couldn't have been partially dead all these years."

"I'm with you right now because I'm waiting for you. I'm waiting for you and Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi. I want to go to heaven with all of you by my side." Two tears slid down her pink cheeks. "I want to be a family again."

Akane swallowed the lump that was growing bigger in her throat. "So I have to wait here until everyone else dies?" She whispered.

"There's no time here, dear. It seems like I just got here, and then you appeared unconscious on the ground. It won't be too long." Her mother informed her.

"But…I don't want to die yet." She murmured. Akane sniffled, a lifetime of regret growing in her chest. "I have my whole life to live!" Akane burst, the sudden exclamation startling her mother. "I had… so many more things to do…to say." Akane trailed off. Slowly, Akane sulked to the corner where she held back sniffles.

(Ranma…) Akane thought, tears reluctantly spilling from the corner of her eyes. She looked up at the white ceiling, forcing herself to stop.

Suddenly, a flash of memory hit the back of her eyes. She clutched her head as it swam with remembrance.

"What the?" Akane questioned as her karate uniform unexpectedly became soaked with water. She transformed into her male counterpart, her lips became stained purple, and the hallows of her eyes darkened while the rest of her face paled. "Mom?" She asked, water spilling out of her mouth after the words.

"It's part of the process. You've remembered partially how you've passed. Soon, you'll remember everything and then the time of waiting will begin. You'll be with everyone soon deary. I know you're sad, but we'll have each other." Her mother attempted to comfort her.

(No, I won't have Ranma!) She thought angrily.

"What about Ranma? What happened to him?"

"He…drowned." Her mother replied softly. She looked uncomfortably down at the floor. Akane's breath caught in her throat. She stared at her mother in disbelief, silently pleading for something more, or something else. "Sweetie, he drowned trying to save you." She finished. Akane felt the back of her head throb with a dizzying pain. Pushing it aside, she pressed for more information.

"So…he's in a room, like this one? Who is he waiting with?" She asked fervently.

"No, not exactly, dear." Akane's mother said taking a step toward her daughter. She sat down next to her, her refine manner slipping, and her picturesque figure broken. In Akane's eyes, this was the most human she had seen her mother since she had passed.

"There's no one waiting for him." Her mother started her explanation, catching and holding Akane's gaze. The two locked eyes, the air falling silent. "You see, it is only my wish to wait for my family. When you die, you get the one thing you want the most. What I wanted was to be with all of you again. I didn't realize that I would have to wait for you. I thought my wish would keep me alive, but really, I'm waiting for all of you to pass. It's cruel in a way." Akane's mother digressed sadly, and paused. "So you have to choose, Akane. You have to choose the one thing that you want the most. And you have to do it soon, or else you'll be traveling with me, and the rest of your family."

Akane's mother wrapped her arms around her shocked daughter, and kissed her on her temple. "I'm going to go so you can decide for yourself. Either way, I want you to know Akane that I will see you again." She stood up and started to walk towards the wall. Akane blinked and she vanished.

"Mom?" Akane hesitantly asked, and received no reply. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees. She began to shake from the frost traveling rapidly through her limbs.

(Ranma, what are you going to ask for? Are you going to ask to be a full man? What will happen if you do? You won't come back to life because you didn't wish for it.) Akane snapped her head up with realization. (You have to have the will to live in order to live!)

She stumbled to her feet and clenched her fist, determined.

"I don't know how this works, but I-I know what I want!" Akane started, masking her abundance of fear. "I want to be alive again with Ranma!" She shouted. She stood, holding her breath, waiting for anything to happen. Suddenly, icy water began to pulse through the cracks where the walls and floor met. Akane jumped away from the edge of the room, retreating to the center.

"I-I don't get it! I thought I was supposed to live! It's what I want the most! I can't swim! I'm gonna die…again!" She screamed to anyone who was listening. The wall behind her exploded as a violent pressure of water raged into the room, filling it, and sweeping Akane off her feet.

She felt the pressure of the water push against her eardrums. Clueless of what to do next, Akane could only manage to squeeze her nose, keeping the oxygen in and the water out. Flailing, Akane managed to sink lower in the white room filled with deathly water. She could feel her limbs becoming uncooperative as she managed to struggle deeper.

Out of the corner of her eye, Akane saw a cloud of red, a figure floating lifelessly in the swarm.

(Ranma!) She had a panicky thought. She squirmed, kicked, and flailed ungracefully over to her companion. (We're both dead. I don't get it! I said I wanted to be ALIVE!) Akane cursed in her head as she grabbed Ranma by the arm. The redheaded girl was lifeless and not very helpful.

A cracking noise surprised her as she looked up to see the ceiling had converted to ice. A hole had formed, light filing in. A dark form appeared over it, cascading a shadow to the floor of the now white pool. Akane tightened her grip on Ranma and began to reach towards the figure. Kicking unsteadily, she slowly made her way up to the light.

Akane threw her hand into the figure's now outstretched hand and felt herself being pulled to the surface. She broke through, light destroying her vision. Akane flexed her hand trying to feel for Ranma. She was unsure as to whether she was still grasping her. Painfully, a sharp warmth shot through her body.

"A…Akane?" A soft voice asked.

Akane jolted, cold water rushing up her throat and out of her mouth.

"M-Mom?" She asked weakly. The bright white light stung her eyes as she tried to force herself to focus. Black, fuzzy figures clambered around her. "Wh-Where… am… I-I?" She squeaked harshly. Her eyes rolling around in her head, Akane managed to gain control of her head, her gaze, and lolled her head to the side. A familiar figure was sitting next to her, hunched over and bawling. "Mom?"

"N-No, it's Kasumi. We're in Dr. Tofu's office." She sniffed an answered. Suddenly, she sank into tears next to her sister. "Akane! You were dead, you were! Your heart stopped beating. I… I didn't know what to do!" She wailed.

Akane managed a smile for her crumpled sister. "Where…" She started, struggling to look around. "Where's Ranma?" Kasumi quieted her sobbing and hesitantly glanced behind her. A bed with white sheets was stained red from the deep cut found on Ranma's leg. He was still and unresponsive. Nabiki, Soun, Genma, and Ukyo swarmed around the bed, hovering, and trying to be of some help. All of them had tearstained cheeks. Dr. Tofu and two assistants were pumping his chest, compressions, and squeezing a mechanism that kept Ranma breathing.

"Akane!" Soun cried. He jumped to her side as Akane shakily sat up. She swung her legs recklessly over the side of the bed. "Akane! You're okay!" He exclaimed, tears flowing down his cheeks. He went to hug her, but was interrupted by his daughter.

"Get out of my way, Dad!" Akane growled angrily. She pushed off the bed and sank to the floor weakly.

"Akane! Get back in bed!" Dr. Tofu verbally ordered, his hands full at the moment.

"R-Ranma." She muttered under her breath. She pulled herself the distance between the two beds, using her palms to pace herself against the floor. She grabbed at the bed pulling herself unsteadily to her feet.

"Akane…" Nabiki said softly shocked. Akane threw her torso across the width of the bed and pulled herself on top of the lifeless body.

"Akane, get off of my patient. Ranma is unresponsive! He threw up the water he suffocated on, but his heart has stopped due to complications of hypothermia. I need you to cooperate with me to give Ranma the best fighting chance. That means getting off of him now!" Tofu shouted. He had no restraints on his anger. His whole focus was thrown into saving Ranma.

Genma started to pull at Akane's shoulders, but she shrugged him off.

"No!" She screamed. Akane straddled Ranma's torso. She slapped the assistants away as she began to pump over his heart. She threw her weight down on her hands, throwing her hope in every thrust.

"Akane stop! It's no use! Ran-chan is…" Ukyo started, but broke down in tears and turned away.

"No!" Akane bellowed again. She pumped at his heart again, furious. "You stupid jerk! You don't get to quit now! You promised to help me! You said you'd help me cure our curses!" She jerked to a halt as she looked around at her family. Akane realized what she just said.

"We already know, Akane." Genma said. "You and Ranma both received hot water treatments when Kuno pulled you out of the ice." Tears brimmed over Akane's eyes as she started pumping again, but harsher this time.

"C'mon!" She pleaded. "Ranma, don't do this to us! We need you, I need you!" She said punching his heart hard with an angry fist. She sank down, laying her head on his firm, damp chest. Akane began bawling, releasing her emotions for the first time in public. She strained to hear a heart beat, and heard nothing, but the echo of her sobbing in his silent chest.

Akane sat up and looked angrily down at Ranma's pale, ghastly face. She felt her face scrunch with anger, tears spilling in all the wrinkles, as she wound up to slap him. Akane released her swing, but stopped, her hand centimeters before his unresponsive cheek. Instead, she turned her hand and rubbed the back of it against his fair, cold skin.

(I wanted to be with you more than I wanted to be alive…) She thought morosely. Akane lowered her face to Ranma's, pausing briefly, hoping he would open his brown eyes and stare warmly back at her. Disappointed with his non-response, Akane's sadness forced her eyes shut as she squeezed back the endless tears that she knew were coming. Outlining Ranma's purple, chapped lips with her thumb, Akane pressed into him, connecting her warm lips to his frozen ones. She breathed into him, pushing her warmth into his mouth. Akane shakily withdrew her one hand from Ranma's chin, and dragged her forefingers along his cheekbone down to his jaw line. Their noses pressed against each other's gently, non-interferingly.

Ukyo stood, silently staring at Akane, the girl who beat her to the man she loved. At this point, she did not care. She wanted Akane to have him, but she wanted to say goodbye too. Looking away from the two, she spotted Ranma's unattended hand, and reached for it. It twitched.

"R…Ran-chan?" Ukyo whispered. She followed his hand up his arm to notice a new color in his deadened face. His hand flexed, unsure, before carefully it rose off the bed. The rest of the family watched in awe as his arm moved to Akane, his hand finally resting on the small of her back.

Assuming it was one of her family's comforting hands, Akane pulled away from Ranma. Tears rolled down her face, ran to the tip of her nose where they dangled for a moment, before splashing down on his cheek. She felt another hand at her cheek. Akane figured it was her father, trying to wipe away her tears. Turning her cheek to him, all she could stare at was Ranma's immobile face. The hand on her cheek ran its thumb to where her ear and jaw met. She felt her lower jaw reluctantly tremble with sadness as the hand guided her face back to Ranma's. With one last goodbye, Akane pecked Ranma on the lips lightly, unwilling to let that be it.

Akane felt the hand on her back turn into an arm that curled her closer to Ranma. The hand at her cheek pulled her to his lips once again. Akane, still too horribly upset to be confused, allowed for one more final kiss. Wanting it to mean something, she pushed all her love into her kiss, closing her eyes to him and what could have been. To her surprise, the arm around her back tightened quickly, making her fall into Ranma. The lifeless mouth she had been caressing sprang to life as he kissed back.

Akane's eyes sprang open, tears clinging to her eyelashes, as she stared down at the man she was kissing. Slowly, Ranma's eyes fluttered open and locked eyes with Akane's. A weak, yet playful smile bounced in them as Akane felt his mouth tugging on a smile against her lips.

Akane shot back, her face no longer pale, but feverishly red, both her hands clasped around her mouth. She realized that she was still sitting on top of him, and to an even worse degree, only in a hospital night gown.

R-Ranma!" She whispered hoarsely through her hands still around her mouth. He licked his lips, and smiled weakly up at her.

"You…You're…" She started. Ranma placed one of his hands on Akane's thigh supportively. She shot a glance down at it before locking eyes with him once again.

"YOU'RE A BLOODY PERVERT!" Akane shouted, winding up and slapping him harshly across the cheek.

**Author's Note: **Is that long enough for you? I figured I'd make up with an amazing chapter for not updating in so long. Oh, and do you get it? He's a bloody pervert? Because he's bleeding? Ah ha ah ha…. I have to entertain myself somehow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, college break. Maybe I can update twice, maybe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma ½ or any of its characters.

"Ranma, I'm cold." A voice on the edge of whisper said softly, but with intention. Ranma was shaken awake not by the spoken cold, but of the small voice. It belonged to Akane. It was past visiting hours, daylight hours for that matter, at Dr. Tofu's clinic. The two had been in the recovery beds for a couple days now. Ranma could still feel a slight pain in his leg, just like he could feel his fiancée now looming over him.

"O-Okay?" Ranma replied, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He turned over, slightly annoyed that the girl had woken him up just to say that. What did she expect? He wasn't giving up the only thin clinic blanket he had. "Get a nurse." Ranma grumbled, the one and only response he was intent on giving.

"Actually, I had a better idea." Akane said, her voice purring in the silent dark. Ranma caught his breath as the weight of a hand and then a leg pushed down behind him into his mattress. Peeking over his shoulder, certain he was dreaming, Ranma caught Akane's face seconds away from his. He gulped, not knowing whether he was going to get the usual slap in the face or something unexpected.

"What's that look for? Do you really not like me? I find that…hard, to believe." She asked, with a confident smirk. Akane grabbed his closest shoulder and pulled him onto his back. Frozen, Ranma only watched. Could he take the blame for this later if he let her continue? Pushing her hands into his, she swung her leg over him, hugging his legs with hers.

"Akane? Are you on drugs or something? Did Tofu give you the wrong stuff? Because right now, your head is messed up." Ranma joked, trying hard not to stutter from nervousness. Usually jokes like this ruined whatever bashful, slightly flirtatious moments they had had, but Akane remained on top of him, unmoving. He felt himself shrink beneath her as she lowered her face closer to his. She hovered, waiting for him to react, or maybe just to tease him.

(What is going on? Akane only made a move when I was unconscious. Wait… why is Akane making the move? I'm the guy, I should be where she is.) Ranma smiled to himself, another quip on his tongue. He knew this would make her boil over.

"Akane, what are you, the man in this relationship? I mean, I know you prefer wearing the pants, but I guess you falling in that spring has you playing the part too." He scoffed. Ranma smiled confidently up at her, waiting for the color to rise to her face and for her to try to beat the crap out of him.

She looked at him for a moment curiously, and then smiled. Lowering herself, Akane went the full mile and kissed him playfully on the lips. She withdrew, waiting for him to come to her for more.

(I gave you chance.) Ranma thought, anxiously. Excitement and adrenaline buzzed through his veins as he raised his head to hers and kissed her back. He moved his hands from under hers and grabbed her around the middle. Forcefully, but with graceful momentum, he rolled her onto his back and repositioned himself on top. He grinned mischievously at his accomplishment.

Akane, uncaring about the role reversal, grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. She kissed him angrily, breathing her ferocity into him, and sparking him to go farther.

"Ranma." She moaned, tearing away from his eagerness.

"What?" He murmured, burying his face into her neck. He felt her inhale quickly as she ran her fingers through his raven hair.

"Ranma." Akane said a little louder. Unresponsive, he traveled down her front, his hands traveling inside her hospital gown.

Ranma! Wake up! WAKE UP!" She screamed, tugging his hair and his head up.

Ranma lurched forward, his eyes wild in the dark. He was still here, in the dark clinic bed, but she was not on top of him. He turned around and looked at his pillow. Akane was not, nor was she ever there under him either.

"You were moaning in your sleep, you pervert. You woke me up. I don't even want to know what you were dreaming about." Akane grumbled, from the bed next to his. She relaxed back in to her bed, perturbed.

(They're called dreams for a reason, Ranma.) He scolded himself as he pulled the blankets back around himself. He had to wait until he cooled down, his nerves still racing from imaginary actions, before he could relax again. Sighing he turned away from his real fiancée, the stubborn tomboy. Ranma squeezed his eyes shut, hurrying his body back into slumber. He might still have a chance to catch the dream that ran away from him. He felt himself letting go, falling away, when a sniffle brought him back. Cursing under his breath, he tried again to persuade his mind to go blank. Again, a sniffle and then a hiccup startled Ranma and the silence.

"I am trying to sleep you stupid tomboy. Was this your plan, to wake me up and then keep me up?" He muttered spitefully.

"S-Shut up, I hate you." Akane managed. She sniffed loudly. Ranma turned slightly, catching her wiping her eyes hastily. He felt his irritation dissolve as he rolled over to face her completely.

"Are you…crying?" He asked as nicely as he could. It always made him uneasy to see any girl, especially Akane, crying.

"N-No, I don't cry, stupid." Akane stuttered, frustrated. She sniffed again loudly and brushed at her cheeks again. "Shit." She exclaimed, reluctant to give in to her tears once again.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked hesitantly after a moment.

"Mind your own business." She snapped.

"Alright, I guess I'll just go to sleep. Don't know if I can over the racket you're making." Ranma sarcastically said. He yawned, a blatantly fake one, and pulled the covers to his chin.

"It's nothing you could understand." Akane said quietly into the dark after a long silence. Her crying had slowed and she only sniffed every once in a while.

"Try me." Ranma offered dryly, perking up. He propped his head on his hand, intent on at least looking half interested.

"I…I saw my mom. Under the ice, I'm pretty sure I passed out and I saw my mother. And…and I touched her. I hugged her. It felt so nice." She started to explain, audible as slightly over a whisper. She blinked quickly, pushing the tears back in. "I missed her so much, Ranma. I missed her enough that I wanted to stay with her."

Akane felt a fear rise in her. She hadn't told anyone, ever, how much it hurt to even think about her mother. Being that close to her and then having to leave broke her completely on the inside. She was sure that Ranma could only see her as weak now. He was narrow-minded, and only saw death as a cop out, never as a relief.

"I always wondered what it would be like to have a normal family." Ranma started.

"Ha, yeah, like my family was ever normal." Akane snorted.

"Shut up." He said cutting her off, completely serious. Akane caught the rest of her laugh in her throat and held her breath until he continued. Something in his voice told her that he was trying, hard. "You know what I mean." He said, a little gentler. "Like a mom and a dad, meals together, walks in the park, all that childhood memories bullshit. I had Pa and martial arts. My mom was the third wheel in our family." Ranma paused, wondering how to word what came next. "You had that, Akane. I mean, I had a mom, but you had a Mom. Even if I wanted it, which I don't," He added quickly, "I would miss it if I ever lost it."

Tears sprung to Akane's eyes and this time they were welling from her heart.

"Ranma." Akane started.

"Don't get all mushy on me you stupid tomboy, I was just trying to get you to shut up so I could get back to sleep. You woke me up from a good dream." He interrupting, shutting his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her trying to hide a smile.

"Ranma, thank you." Akane thanked, her voice teary.

"Whatever." He muttered. He felt himself let his guard down after a while and he instantly fell asleep afterwards.

Again, Ranma was woken up in the middle of the night. It wasn't by her screaming or sniffling. Akane was shivering profusely in her sleep. He looked around to see if a nurse would notice or if it was early enough for him to call one. Neither seemed available to him as options. Hesitantly, Ranma slid out from under his blankets, his feet touching the cold cement floor. He held his blanket in both hands as he draped it over her. Pausing, he rested against her bed, wondering if she was even awake.

Akane felt the mattress give as she stirred from her sleep. She was warm as she noticed Ranma next to her, staring blankly across the clinic. The heat from his blanket sank into her as she smiled at his purposely hidden chivalry. Quietly, she reached for the hand that was resting near her shoulder. She grasped it lightly. Akane felt herself blush fiercely as she inconspicuously buried her face in the covers.

Ranma looked down when he felt the small hand grasping at his. Not knowing what to do, he held it. He wasn't sure if she was doing this consciously or not, but he was certain this time it wasn't a dream.

Looking at her hand and his, her smile widened as she rolled over, taking his hand, arm, and body with him. He had no choice, but to crawl onto the bed with her.

Hesitantly, Ranma slipped his legs under the covers. His cold feet felt the warmth of another being only inches away. He made himself more comfortable, turning on his side, and bringing his other arm under his head and the single pillow the two were now sharing. Thinking for only a moment, Ranma tightened his arm around Akane, hugging her against his strong body.

"H-Hey-" Akane started.

"I'm cold." He said shortly. "Do you want me to freeze or do you have a better idea?"

Akane shut her eyes and felt her self relax into him. "No, this is fine." She breathed softly, nerves gripping her voice.

"Good." Ranma ended gruffly, his voice deep in her ear. He was sure he could feel his arm shaking around her. Akane adjusted against him, and Ranma could only steady his breath.

(I would die for my mother, but I would rather live for something like this.) Akane thought to herself, as she forced herself to calm down. Finally, she fell asleep.

Ranma felt Akane leave him. It comforted him slightly, enough for his mind to come back to him.

(You saw your mother, Akane. I only saw you under that ice.) He thought, letting his last conscious breath leave him.

**Author's Note: **Again, I will try, try, try to update before I go back. Please keep reading. I like getting emails saying that people still pay attention to something, I admit, I have forgotten here and there. Have a happy holiday everyone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Another college break. To be honest, I just re-read the last chapter and I don't remember writing it. Ha ha, it was like I was reading someone else's story. It was bizarre, but it shows you how much time I have for something like this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Ranma opened his eyes to a full head of blue hair. He blinked sleepily a few times and waited until his eyes focused on the hairy mass. Still unrecognizable, he pushed a hand through the softness. Akane twitched after feeling the warmth of his palm against her scalp and smiled, face-down, into her pillow.

"Good morning." She said softly. Ranma, seemingly surprised at where he was, jolted away, and fell from the bed. He slammed into the tiled floor.

"Shit." He said out of disbelief and pain.

"Ranma?" She asked, confused, turning over to face him. Quickly, Ranma scrambled to his own bed, his face flushed with embarrassment. Akane stared at him, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"So you guys, Dr. Tofu said you can leave today! I already signed the release forms!" Kasumi squealed running into the room and pulling back the curtains. She was too excited to refrain to her usual demure self. She clapped her hands and smiled broadly, beaming down at the two. "Dad, Nabiki, Mr. Saotome, and I have already started to pack to go to China!" She added.

"You guys are going too?" Akane asked, sitting up in her hospital bed, the thin sheets curling around her waist. Her hands rested gently in her lap; an IV trailed from one of the back her hands. She had already forgotten the potentially awkward situation.

"Principal Kuno said that there were less people on your team so the family can tag along with the school. Won't it be fun?" Kasumi replied, jumping slightly with anxiousness.

"SO fun." Ranma sarcastically muttered leaning back into his pillows. Akane shot a death glare his way when Dr. Tofu approached Kasumi from behind.

"Excited there Kasumi?" He asked with a too happy smile. Sweat rolled down his face as he tried to contain his nerves. Kasumi jumped as her hands fell to hold each other politely in front of her.

"Thrilled." She said softly, blushing, and looking down.

"Good." He said clapping his hand on her far shoulder and pulling her against him. "Because I'm going with you guys. I don't think anyone else can handle your frequent near deaths." He said forcing a loud laugh. None of the three kids laughed. Akane grinned painfully as the silence continued. "Well, uhh…" He coughed nervously, taking his hand off Kasumi's shoulder, and covering his mouth with it. "I have some sutures to stitch, I mean, some stitches to suture. You guys can leave when you're ready." Dr. Tofu bowed quickly, turned sharply, and paced away.

"But Dr. Tofu, you don't have any other patients. The clinic is empty." Kasumi questioned, following the doctor. Their voices faded as the distance between them increased. Akane waited until all she could hear were the lulls of her sister's voice to speak.

"…Are you alright?" She asked quietly. Her fingers wrestled in her lap as she stared at them, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, stupid. Dr. Tofu said we could leave." Ranma hastily replied, pulling down the sheets. Wrapped in bandages, it was hard to tell whether the boy was alright. He began to pull away at the sullied wrappings, bruises and new scars starting to be exposed.

"That's not what I meant…" Akane said, furrowing her eyebrows, nervousness rising in her voice. Ranma stopped in his motion, bandages still in his hand, to look at the girl. He looked away quickly, sensing she would look up at any moment.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way." He started, dropping the bandages, and placing both his hands carefully on the side of the bed behind him. He leaned back, emphasizing his bare torso. A smug look crossed his face. "I like girls with bodies to boot. You're just not my type Akane. You're too much of man for me." He sneered. She winced before looking up at him. They locked eyes as she fiercely threw her hands into the blankets. She clenched them angrily.

"You don't have to do this anymore Ranma." She said seriously. "I am so sick of being insulted and then not. Can you stop pretending to be such a jerk?" She hissed. Shouting was all she wanted to do right now. She had to control herself in front of Tofu and her sister or else she would have screamed her silly little head off.

"You dumb, dumb girl. Has it even occurred to you that I am a jerk? And maybe, just maybe, I pretend to like you to get you to shut the hell up? You are so damn annoying I'll do anything to get you to shut your damn trap." He barked, his voice growing with anger. A redness overcame both of them as they glared at each other in silence. Her face flushed to its fullest, Akane whipped her sheets off, and jumped out of bed. She marched purposely to the boy and slapped Ranma, hard, across the face. The blow forced Ranma to stumble back, his face turned painfully to the side. He brought his hand to his burning cheek, surprised that the slap had even occurred. Finally, Ranma slowly concentrated his direction and gaze at his fiancée.

The two locked glaring eyes, either of them refusing to move. Then, as if planned, they both leaned into each other, kissing each other without grace. They came at each other like rapid fire, missing and catching the other's lips. Akane fiercely grabbed the back of Ranma's hair, pulling out his braid, as she pushed herself into him heatedly. Ranma picked her up, closing the distance between the two. Just as fast as they had come together, they separated as Ranma practically threw her onto the bed. Akane was pressed into the thin blankets and the thin mattress as he crawled on top of her. Ranma's palms naturally moved up her arms and into her own hands. They locked fingers and stared at each other in unexpected silence. Both panted, out of breath, but ready for more.

"Are you alright?" Ranma asked after catching his breath. His raven hair dangled over his shoulder, curtaining his face, casting a shadow over both of them.

"Dr. Tofu said we could go." Akane said sarcastically. She contained a proud smile, and instead bit her lip cutely.

"Don't be a smartass." Ranma smirked, letting go of her hands and bringing them to her waist. His smile fell as they were once again caught in each other's gaze. His thumbs danced on her sides as he continued to gaze at her. Akane smiled at his gentleness before unexpectedly wincing. "What, that hurt?" He asked pulling up her gown. Still in absence of clothes, Akane blushed furiously.

"You pervert!" She exclaimed pushing him off the bed. Pulling her gown down, she scooped up her clothes from the night stand, jumped off the bed, landing on him harshly, and stormed into the bathroom.

"Ugh. Like we weren't going to go there anyway." He grumbled in pain. Ranma rolled over and stood up. He braided his hair fast and pulled on a shirt.

"So you're not as a jerk as you pretend to be, and Akane isn't as tough as she pretends to be." A witty voice called from behind him. Ranma shut his eyes, sucking in his breath, praying that it wasn't who he thought it was. "Ranma?"

"Hello Nabiki." He said shortly.

"Oh, so you did hear me, just like I saw you." She replied walking around the bed to face him.

"You have pictures." He said before she could, exasperated with the situation.

"Do you really think I would do something like that? Innocent, old me? You're my future brother-in-law, Ranma." She asked not as innocently as she claimed to be.

"How much?" Ranma growled.

"For the pictures or for the video?" Nabiki asked, her smile widening.

"Nabiki!" Akane chimed appearing from behind the curtain. Ranma hastily took his palm and pushed Nabiki's face out of his.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"How's Kuno?" Akane asked, not suspecting any foul play from either of the two standing in front of her.

"Kuno-baby is fine. Raring for the trip. You should ask Ryouga about his trip to the vet. That makes a good story, believe me." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"I don't understand. Is his dog alright?" Akane asked, suddenly worried. Ranma stifled a laugh. He had been wondering where that stupid pig was getting treated since he wasn't ruining his day at Dr. Tofu's. He could imagine what happened when the vet went to bathe the pig.

"You wouldn't, little sis. Ranma, we'll talk later." She said patting her purse before leaving.

"What was that about?" Akane asked, forgetting about the earlier incident and Ryouga's dog.

"Oh, she was just asking about you." Ranma quickly said before walking towards the clinic exit. Akane stared after him momentarily before running to catch up. They left together, side by side.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **I don't have an excuse for not updating yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or places from Ranma ½.

Ranma and Akane hid in back of a stumbling bus destined for China. Most of the school sat before them, chatting with each other, plugged in to a CD or radio, or sleeping awkwardly in the stiff carpeted seats. A blanket draped over the two as they hid their holding hands under it. Their family occupied the seats closest to them, Nabiki keeping a steady eye on the two. Ranma had to pretend to be bored by staring out the window just to keep her beady eyes even blinking. Akane was paranoid with this, so he grabbed her hand. She flushed and sank into her seat quietly.

They had been traveling for days and the destination was on the horizon. The trip, at first, had been fresh and exciting. The students bounced from seat to seat as parents and teachers eyed them with worried agitation. As the days passed though, the riled students became stagnant, holing themselves up in the same seats as if they were assigned. Ranma and Akane were popular candidates for conversation, it seemed, for the whole bus. Everyone wanted a play by play of the unseen fight under the ice. Soon after, the attention was stolen by Kuno who bragged about his victory. The couple was only grateful for time alone finally.

"Are you excited about getting back to Jusenkyo?" Akane asked quietly. Her face peeked out over the blanket. She threw a quick, awkward glance up to meet Ranma's eyes momentarily.

"Yeah." He said shortly. He seemed apathetic, but on the inside Ranma was raging with nerves. Again, he was so close to being normal. His skin itched with impatience as he watched the trees blur by outside.

(I won't let anyone stop me this time. I will be cured.) Without a word, Ranma stared down at Akane. She had her headphones on and stared blankly across the aisle. (I won't let you stop me either, Akane. Not again.) He thought and blinked slowly. Resting his head against the headrest, he drifted into a shallow sleep. His grip on Akane's hand loosened with his unconsciousness. Noticing this, she looked up.

(It's not just you, Ranma. I need this too. We both know what it's felt like to be normal. To be light without secrets. I remember not worrying about what other people thought too, to not hide. It hurts to hide, especially from loved ones.)

"I'm heavy." Akane mumbled to herself. She hated thinking about their curses and how it really did play a huge part on their active lives. It was like always stepping on egg shells.

"I didn't want to say anything, but it does look like you've gain some weight." Ranma teased, opening an eye. Akane snapped out of her one person pity party and smacked him behind the head. "What?" He asked, stunned and defensive. She replied with a stern look and pursed lips. In return he scrunched his, hiding the laughter behind his teeth. She knew he was only playing around, but it was his opinion that mattered the most. He turned, the joke dying in his throat, and let the side of his head rest against the seat. His eyes fluttered slowly shut, and this time, Akane was sure he was asleep.

(I wish we didn't have to hide us too.) She finally thought, squeezing his hidden hand, before joining him in his slumber.

Akane woke to a still bus and still air. The vehicle was empty as was the seat next to her.

"Are we there?" She asked herself. Carefully, she pushed the blanket away. Akane stood and picked out a path, her foot grazing stray backpacks and sweatshirts, to the front of the bus and exit. Gazing out of the tinted windows, she saw a few classmates mingling around a small building. They were daring and smoked before the teachers returned or noticed. Akane felt herself relax as she stepped out of the bus into the fresh air.

It was unclear as to where they were, but she noticed the luggage unloaded. Ranma strolled towards her, hands in his pocket. He stopped next to her, caught her eye, and released a tiny smile. Akane shyly leaned into him, giving him an armless hug.

"What's going on?" She murmured before standing straight again.

"Popped tire. They had to unload everything and everyone so they could raise the bus up and change it." He explained, slightly flushed by her proximity. They watched as their classmates rummaged through their own luggage, retrieving fresh clothes. Thinking it was good idea, Akane reached for own bag. Before touching it though, it bounced slightly away from her.

Akane blinked, confused. "My luggage…it…" She started.

"What's up?" Ranma asked, crouching down next to the bag. It was still as the two students observed it. Unsatisfied, he stood straight and released a swift kick to the bag. A sharp squeal bellowed from the carrier.

"I-It spoke!" Akane exclaimed falling backwards on to her behind. Ranma crouched down quickly and unzipped the bag. Three animals flew out of the bag, breathless and weary from travel.

"P-chan!" Akane exclaimed, happily grabbing her pet pig and hugging him closely. Ranma glared angrily at the pig, it looking satisfied and content. Pouting, he turned his attention to the other animals. A small cat and duck were huffing for breath, crowding the duffle bag they just poured out of.

"Akane." Ranma shortly said, eyes locked to the creatures. Her attention did not waver from the piglet cuddled in her arms. "Hey, Akane." He tried again.

"What?" She replied, on the edge of anger out of irritation alone. Her face snapped up to glare at him. In return, he simply pointed at the two accompanying animals. Her clenched jaw slackened as her brain blanked on what to do next.

"Well isn't this convenient." Ranma sarcastically remarked. Picking up the cat by the tail, he asked it, "What are you doing here Shampoo?" He swung the upside down cat back and forth as it batted at his face playfully. "Maybe Mousse could tell me?" He asked, kicking at the near-sighted duck. It squawked angrily, biting at Ranma's shoe laces.

"We need to find some hot water." Akane decided, rising and dropping P-chan to the ground. Ranma went to stand beside her, "accidentally" stepping on the piglet's foot. Squealing, the pig bit at his ankles. "Be careful Ranma!" Akane scolded. Sulking, Ranma turned and followed her to the bathrooms.

While zipping up his fly, the driver stepped out of the restroom and gave Akane the once over. She grimaced and met his eye. His eyebrows lifted as she stopped and placed her hands her hips.

"What do you want, mister?" She barked, nervously holding her ground.

"That's the men's room." He sniffed. Turning, he continued on to the bus. Bursting with laughter, Ranma sniggered softly at Akane as she embarrassingly stepped in to the men's room, a line of animals following her at her feet. Her face warm, she went to the procession of sinks to splash her face.

"Akane, don't -" He started, but it was too late. Stuck in the habit of recovering from a flush, Akane had voluntarily transformed herself in to a man. Slightly peeved, she bit her lip as she slowly looked up at her fiancé. "Well, this is the men's room." He managed, red faced with fits of laughter.

"Har Har." She sarcastically remarked, twisting the opposite facet. The porcelain sink slowly filled with steaming hot water. "Let's get them back to normal." Akane cupped the hot water and spread it over her bare arms, transforming herself back to her comfortable state. Cautiously, she picked up the cat by the neck. Shampoo hissed warningly in Akane's face before she threw the unfriendly feline into the scalding sink.

The transformation was instant. Shampoo, restored to her full glory, sat boldly naked in the sink. Both the remaining animals burst in to nose bleeds while Ranma uncomfortable turned, his cheeks burning brightly. She smiled smugly, hopping off the sink, and wrapped her arms around his back. Her exposed skin heated Ranma's back making him cough awkwardly.

"Excuse me!" Akane exclaimed. Taking Shampoo by her shoulders, she shoved the unclothed competition in to the nearest stall, shutting the door violently behind her. Mousse screeched, dawdling after her, and ducking under the stall. With a sharp exclamation, Shampoo threw the duck over the top of the stall. Flapping wildly and triumphantly, Mousse landed on the opposite side of the bathroom.

"You better start talking Shampoo." Akane threatened.

"No it you who needs to talk. Why did you turn in to boy? Shampoo not know, but I will ask everyone!" She retaliated. Akane caught her breath. How incredibly stupid of her to transform in front of both Mousse and Shampoo. It seemed her secret would not stay a secret for much longer. In desperation, Akane explained her situation to the cat-girl, confirming her one commonality with her enemy.

"So, we all need this. We get back on bus to Jusenkyo." Shampoo finalized. The couple had no choice, but to agree.

"You're traveling below; back in the bag Shampoo." Akane added dryly. Unlocking the door, Akane splashed the nude before she could make her second appearance. The familiar cat scurried from out from under the stall, shaking furiously to release the dampness from its fur. Mousse and Ryouga quickly followed her out the door, apprehensive of the full sink of water.

Making sure everyone was in the correct form, Akane and Ranma tailed in the parade of animals. They gave each other exasperated looks as they made their way on to the path back to the bus. A flash of anxiety washed over Akane's face. Ranma, noticing this, squeezed her hand quickly, and released it. She managed a smile for his attempt of comfort. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks.

"Ranma? What's wrong?" Akane asked, turning to look at him. He didn't meet her eye, but continued to stare straight ahead. "What is it?" She tried to see what he was looking at. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she returned her gaze to him. "Well?"

"The bus is gone." He simply said.


End file.
